My Pet, Rin
by Zeroize
Summary: Rin is trapped in the body of a wolf familiar and is unable to communicate with his friends in his new form, Shima takes him in as a pet. AU story.
1. Prologue

**This was an idea i've had floating around in my head for a while and I finally got the chance to sit down and really plan it out. I really hope everyone enjoys this! And I wish there were more Shima x Rin stories floating around than there are now, I love the pairing no matter what direction the manga is headed in right now :P**

**See you at the bottom of the page~**

* * *

It was a cold and rainy night, Yukio Okumura had been sent on a difficult mission by himself to infiltrate the Satan worshiping organization, Illuminati. Rin had whined and begged to go, not knowing the premise of the mission but clearly upset his brother was leaving him out of something. Upon being told no, the older twin pouted like a child and proceeded to sneak into the trunk of Yukio's car to follow him.

Rin knew if he announced his presence too soon Yukio would merely have the driver turn around and take the halfling home so he chose to stay quiet and wait for the car to come to a complete stop. He could hear Yukio exit the vehicle along with a couple other men and after a few moments of silence Rin decided it would be safe to make his escape from the trunk.

Smiling triumphantly to himself the older twin jumped out, "I'm here!" He half shouted only to realize Yukio was already gone. Rain was drizzling down and Rin was only happy at that moment he chose to wear a warm jacket. 'Well, guess I better go find him.' He thought to himself as he began to walk through the dense, dark forest they were strangely parked in.

His acute hearing picked up on the sudden sound of men shouting, though he couldn't sense any demons. He darted towards the noise, running into a large clearing he stumbled into twenty, maybe more, men standing in a large circle around the clearing, a demonic seal in the middle of them.

"A demon!" One of the men shouted, pointing out Rin.

"Shit." Rin muttered to himself quickly realizing these men were not going to be friendly. Before he could flee one of them descended on him with a sword, Rin easily matched the man's movements, ducking and dodging. He didn't want to pull his sword and reveal his flames, he just wanted to run, the men before him seemed like powerful exorcist.

Another group of men stood together chanting, summoning demons to take down Rin. "Capture him, take him in alive!" One of the men stood in the cold rain screaming, dressed in a rather official looking uniform.

Rin fought to run from them, the demons were definitely an issue without his sword and the men had all surrounded him at this point. The halfling took a slow breath inward before finally grabbing the hilt of his sword. Just as he was about to unsheath it and reveal his wicked blue flames a white, glowing demonic seal appeared under his feet, making his whole body feel heavy.

The man who had wanted to take him alive was chanting softly under his breath, the seal brought Rin to his knees, his sword falling to the ground. His vision began to fade out and he could no longer feel the cold rain hitting his face.

"He'll make a perfect test subject." Rin could faintly hear before he blacked out.

* * *

Rin awoke inside a large cage with iron bars on all four walls, wearing what appeared to be white hospital clothes, the rest of his belongings were gone. His cell was empty aside from a small, white bed adorned with thick shackles. The halfling could smell traces of blood everywhere, the scent made him shudder. As he glanced around he stood up to walk over to the thick bars in front of him, the building looked like a prison, the walls all lined with cells exactly like his.

Next to him in a separate cell sat an elderly lady who sat on the concrete floor humming quietly to herself. Rin cautiously walked closer to her and bent down before speaking, "Hey old lady, do you know where we are?"

She stopped humming and slowly looked up at Rin with piercing, golden eyes. "This is the hell humans have created on Earth." she said solemnly, looking down at her hands.

Rin reached through bars, gently resting his hand against her own, delicate ones. "Don't worry, i'll get us out of here, i'll save everyone." He flashed her a smile, wagging his tail like a happy puppy.

The elderly woman smiled weakly back at him before a loud, metallic sound rang through the prison as a giant metal door opened up. The woman jumped at the sound and Rin quickly pulled his hand back into his own cell. Two men in white uniforms walked through the halls, stopping at the old lady's cell and unlocking her door. One of them raised a shotgun at her and Rin jumped to his feet.

"Leave her alone!" He screamed frantically, gripping the bars in front of him so hard his knuckles turned white. The man ignored his screams, pulling the trigger, blood splattered across Rin's face as he slumped to his knees, tears welling in his eyes. He'd never seen such an utterly cruel display of inhumanity such as this. As he looked up through his tears the old lady no longer lay before him but instead a large wolf. The second man grabbed her by her paws, dragging her out of the cell and down the hall, exiting back out the giant door they had entered.

* * *

Rin wasn't sure how long he had been locked up at this point, weeks, maybe months. He couldn't see daylight so he had no way of keeping track of time. He'd seen many demons dragged into the prison and shot before his eyes. He wasn't sure why they hadn't tried to kill him in the same manner yet. At first he surrounded himself in blue flames and thrashed at the bars, fighting so hard he would break his own bones and allow them to heal before trying again.

But he no longer had the energy, as weeks passed by he grew too weak to even summon his flames, giving the men easy access to remove him from his cell daily, they would inject him with many different things to watch his reaction, cut him open to test his regenerative abilities and even put him to sleep to perform surgeries. After being around these terrible humans so long he would hear bits and pieces of their intentions, it seemed they enjoyed experimenting on both humans and demons, their goal was combining the two. Making half demons, and even demons with new and terrifying powers. They would then use their newly created hybrids to fight for them. Controlling them with anti demon chains, spells and incantations.

Finally one day he thought death would take him. As two men came to grab him from his cell the world around him went dark and he fell forward. Much to his surprise he woke up what felt like an eternity later, his already heightened senses felt even more powerful. Every little sound hurt his ears, he felt like he could smell the grass outside of the evil prison.

"It was a success! We've done it, we've successfully fused a familiar with a human. Just imagine what we can do with human subjects." A man in a white lab coat shouted beside him. Rin could feel a very heavy weight around his neck, a thick, metal collar had him chained to the concrete floor. As Rin's eyes wandered to the floor he jumped at the sight of his own feet.

'Paws?' Rin thought to himself in shock, he was terrified of what these mad scientists had done to him. His anger swelled up, blue flames surrounding him, lashing out to burn the chains off that held him down.

"Quick, recite the scripture!" He heard screaming, men poured into the room, five of them stopping to begin chanting, the same chant that had immobilized Rin when he was first captured. A white light sprung up under his feet and he felt himself fall to the floor. A terrifying growl escaped his throat, he'd never felt quite so powerful before. With shaking legs he forced himself to stand once more, lunging forward with his new wolf-like body to break free from the spell.

Rin's blue flames kept the men at bay as he heard them screaming around him.  
"Stop him!"  
"Lower the doors, don't let him escape!"  
Rin used his new legs to dart quickly out of the room as the doors began to lower on him, he ran as fast as he could past what felt like miles of cells filled with humans and demons alike. Some cried for him to help them escape, others cheered him on as he ran past the guards; throwing them into a fury. Rin wanted to stop and help everyone he ran past but he knew he couldn't, he didn't have his sword, or his body for that matter. 'I'll come back for them' He kept repeating to himself.

He ran up a large flight of stairs, a solid metal door blocked his path to the exit but he tackled full force into it, flames lashing around him. The door went flying off its hinges, leading to even more stairs, but this time Rin could see light ahead of him. He burst forth into a dimly lit, very old church and darted out the large entrance, running into the woods. His new legs proved much faster than he expected, he ran and ran until the voices of the horrid men faded behind him.

* * *

**Meep, review please! **


	2. Let the experiment begin!

**Hello again! Hope you enjoyed the prologue, let me know if there's any typos, I don't have a beta reader or anything :[**

**See you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

Rin pushed himself forward until his legs felt like giving out on him until he reached a paved road. He slowed to a walk, panting heavily as he began to follow the road, he knew he had to find the academy right away. After nearly an hour of walking in the mid day heat he finally spotted a car.

'Hey, over here!' Rin tried to shout excitedly but all that came out of his throat was a deep bark. He jumped up and down in the middle of the road, frustrated that he couldn't physically speak. The car slowed nearly to a stop, honking repeatedly at him to move but he continued to jump around in the road, barking in response at the car. 'Shut up and help me!'

As the vehicle stopped the driver remained in his seat, the passenger door opening slowly. Much to Rin's surprise and relief Mephisto stepped out. "Oh, it's strange to see a familiar out here, but I also sense something more..."

'It's me, it's Rin!' The black wolf wagged his tail happily, running to the demon.

"Rin." For once Mephisto sounded surprised. "We looked for a very long time to find you, I sensed your presence here but I wasn't expecting to find you like this."

At that the two got into the car together as Rin began explaining his ordeal on a very long car ride back to the academy. By the end of the trip Mephisto sat quietly listening before speaking to the wolf.

"I think it's best if no one knows who you are just yet... thankfully no one else can hear you speak, I'll have to do some investigating of my own." Mephisto exited the car, Rin on his heels.

'What about Yukio? You can tell him i'm home!' Rin suddenly perked up, he couldn't wait to see his brother again.

"I'll make sure he knows you're safe." Mephisto assured him. "But let's keep this a secret, just for a bit."

Rin's tail slowly stopped wagging and fell limp behind him. 'But I want to talk to Yukio!' Rin half shouted, tears quickly stinging the corners of his eyes. He jumped out of the car and darted off into the school campus.

"This is going to be very... interesting." Mephisto frowned to himself as he watched the large, black canine run off.

* * *

'Yukio!' Rin was screaming frantically in his head, whining softly as he ran. He spotted Kuro in the distance, curled up in the grass taking a nap. He ran towards the small cat but as he awoke his eyes widened at the sight of the beast running towards him.

'Bad dog!' Kuro screamed, puffing out his fur and turning tail to run.

'Wai...' Rin tried to yell but ran full force into a students legs, sending them both flying to the ground. Rin let out a sharp yelp, shaking his head and looking up to see Yukio on the ground next to him, rubbing his forehead. His glasses were shattered on the concrete from the impact of Rin running into him.

'Yukio.' Rin jumped to his feet, pouncing on his brother.

"Get off, filthy dog." Yukio was clearly upset by being knocked over and jumped on, he shoved Rin off violently, struggling to get back to his feet.

'It me, Yukio.' Rin let out a few anxious whines, trying desperately to get his brother to stop and listen.

As Rin paused for a moment to look his brother over he noticed Yukio looked far more stressed than usual, hair hair disheveled, clothes messy and dark lines formed under his eyes. He looked extremely exhausted.

"Go away!" Yukio suddenly yelled. Rin yelped, his ears pinning themselves down to the back of his head, his tail tucking.

Yukio brushed off his clothes before turning to walk away. Rin sat on the concrete, ears still pinned down as he looked down at the ground. He just wanted to be able to talk again, he'd been put through hell and the one person he wanted to see couldn't even understand him. As he fell victim to his own thoughts he heard a soft voice approaching him.

"Hey there little familiar, what are you doing here?" The voice belonged to Shima Renzou who was smiling kindly at him, holding out his hand as if Rin was a stray dog. "Are you friendly?" He spoke mostly to himself as he reached out and patted Rin's head.

Rin gently began to wag his tail, the small pat was the most kindness Rin had received in what felt like a lifetime. The halfling was surprised the rest of his friends weren't with him, Suguro, Konekomaru and Shima were typically inseparable. Not that Rin was complaining, he was still coming down from being rejected by Yukio.

"See ya around!" Shima smiled and waved before turning to leave. Rin let out a whimper before following after his pink haired friend. Noticing he was being followed but choosing to ignore it the exwire walked back to his dorm, turning heads as his classmates watched the large wolf following him.

"Aww."

"So cute."

"Oh, I love dogs!"

A mix of whispers sprung up behind them as they walked. Shima stopped as he arrived at his dorm, turning to look at Rin. "At least you would help me get all the ladies. Too bad I can't keep a pet in here." He smiled before entering his room, attempting to close the door behind him.

Rin wasn't used to seeing a dorm so full of people, it was nice being surrounded by the students once more but when he realized he was going to be locked out of the dorm room he wasn't having it. 'Don't you dare lock me out here!' Rin shouted, shoving past the door and running into the small room.

"Huh? No! I'm not keeping you!" Shima ran in behind Rin, grabbing his scruff and trying to pull him out of the room.

'How dare you kick me out!' Rin let out a low snarl, digging his claws into the floor and refusing to move.

"Ah it's no use." Shima gave up with a loud sigh. "It's too much effort to try to get you out of here."

'Hmph.' Rin sat down triumphantly as Shima closed and locked the door behind him, setting his school bag aside next to a small desk. The exwire had a small mini refrigerator tucked in the corner of his room where he went to retrieve what he called dinner. He pulled out convenience store food, causing Rin to shake his head. Even at the sight of the awful food Rin felt his stomach growl, he hadn't had a good meal in a very long time.

"Was that your stomach? Oh well, you're a familiar so you don't really need to eat." Shima spoke as he began to eat.

At that comment Rin growled. 'Don't really need to eat? You son of a bitch, i'll show you who doesn't need to eat.' Rin jumped at the fridge, flinging the small door open as he began scarfing down every bit of food in sight.

"No, bad!" Shima yelled suddenly, trying to pull Rin away from the fridge but the food was already gone. "Aww man that was a whole week's worth..." Shima looked defeated as Rin jumped out of his way, a confident expression plastered across his face. "I really don't like pets."

By that evening Shima looked exhausted after running out to buy more food, he returned with food and water bowls realizing that Rin demanded food and water. He had also brought back a blue collar which he spent nearly and hour fighting to put it on Rin, Shima had lost that fight.

The pink haired exwire collapsed onto his bed, letting out a loud sigh. Rin lay down on the hard floors letting out an equally stressed sigh. Rin tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position but had no luck. Shima watched him struggle, shaking his head.

"You can come up here. Come on." Shima patted the bed beside him. Rin hesitated before slowly standing up and jumping on the bed, laying on his side facing away from the exwire. He didn't necessarily want to lay beside him after they got on eachother's nerves all afternoon, but he really didn't want to sleep on the floor either.

Shima curled up into the black wolf, throwing his arm over him and pulling him to his chest. Rin was about to move away but he turned his head to see Shima smiling happily and chose to stay where he was. It felt nice to be held and his friend looked content. Rin let out a small sigh before falling asleep.

* * *

**Review please! So I know if I should continue with this AU.**


	3. Class reunion, sort of

**Figured I should just post the first few chapters all at once since they're fairly short, hope you enjoy anyways!**

**See you at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

The next day Rin awoke sprawled across Shima's stomach, he jumped at the sight of the male under him, causing the exwire to wake up. The black wolf jumped off of him allowing him to stand up.

"Ahh I hate mornings, it is really time to go to class already?" Shima groaned, rubbing at his eyes.

Rin hadn't completely processed it yet but the thought to going to the cram school and seeing everyone again excited him, even if they didn't recognize him. His tail swished back and forth happily behind him at the thought. Shima's eyes wandered to the cheerful familiar on his bed before he went to pick up the blue collar from his desk.

He approached the black wolf slowly, as if trying not to startle him, he wasn't in the mood for another hour long fight over the collar. But he was given no fight this time, the black wolf put his ears gently back and allowed him to put the collar into place.

"I chose this one because it matches your eyes." Shima smiled as he spoke but his smile quickly faltered as he pet the wolf's large head. "It reminds me of Okumura..." His voice trailed off. "Maybe i'll call you Rin."

Rin jumped at his words, Shima's face seemed almost a little hurt as he stood up. Rin had never really seen this side of the exwire before, he wasn't exactly sure how to handle it so he timidly licked Shima's hand. 'Don't worry, I'm right here!'

Shima smirked down at him. "Let's go." He said as he turned to leave the small room. Rin happily followed him, anxiety washing over him at the thought of seeing everyone, especially Yukio again.

* * *

Shima casually entered the cram school class, causing everyone to look up at him with equally raised eyebrows.

"Oh so cute, I didn't know you could summon a familiar!" Shiemi jumped up with delight at the sight of the wolf on Shima's heels.

Rin excitedly wagged his tail and used every bit of his willpower to not tackle his friend to the ground in a hug. 'Shiemi, Yukio, Yukio, Koneko, Eyebrows and even Suguro! I'm so happy!'

Even Izumo seemed a little intrigued by the familiar, it wasn't like Shima to have a pet. "It's not such a big deal." She sighed as Shiemi was already out of her seat, petting Rin on his belly as he rolled around in excitement. "Leave it to Shima to show up with a useless familiar that acts like a common house pet."

'Oh mannn I can't believe Shiemi is petting me like this!' Rin couldn't get enough of the petting, if he were back in his normal body he would have never received this kind of affection.

"That's enough, let's remember class is starting, everyone to your seats." Yukio spoke firmly, pushing his glasses up on his nose. He still wasn't pleased with the run in he'd had with the wolf demon and he was less pleased it was now sitting in his class distracting everyone. And he didn't have a particularly good feeling about the demon, though he couldn't quite tell why, he just felt uneasy.

By the time class was over Shiemi once again approached Rin and Shima. "You're so admirable, to be able to summon such a beautiful familiar, hopefully one day i'll be just as strong as you!"

Rin narrowed his eyes at Shiemi as Shima responded, "Why thank you."

'Hey don't take credit for this!' Rin growled at Shima under his breath. 'It's not like i'm your pet or anything, you can't even summon. Don't listen to him Shiemi!'

Rin felt uncomfortable watching Shiemi blushing at the pink haired boy before she walked away. Shima let out a small laugh, "You'll help me get all the ladies, huh Rin?" He patted him on the head but Rin shrugged it off, giving him a rather nasty glare.

'Damn you, i'm regretting being here with you.' Rin sighed out of his nose.

"Shima." Yukio spoke up behind them.

"Yes, Okumura-sensei?" The pink haired exwire turned to face him.

"I have a mission for everyone. You'll be gone for just a few nights, I'll have some cars ready in an hour so you'll have time to pack. The driver will brief you on the mission." Yukio spoke calmly, packing his belongings to leave the classroom.

"Aww that sounds like work. Alright I guess, I'll let everyone know." Shima sighed

* * *

** Phew, I have a few ideas planned for the beach scene but if anyone has any awesome ideas I can implement just let me know!**

**As always leaving a friendly reminder here to reviewwww **


	4. Good boy, Rin

**I may not be able to post another chapter for a few days from now thanks to work BUT I'm coming up with ideas in the meantime hehehe.**

**See you at the bottom of the page~**

* * *

Upon packing and arriving at the parked cars everyone was informed of the mission they were setting off on. It seemed a bunch of weaker demons had invaded a public beach, terrorizing guests at night and driving people out of the local hotels and bars. Of course the only thing any of the exwires really heard was 'beach'.  
Shima, Suguro and Rin jumped in the backseat of one of the cars, Konekomaru jumping up front. The rest of the group shared the secondary car. "So ya got a name for yer pet?" Suguro spoke, glaring at the large demon that was taking up most of the space in the car.

"Rin." Shima closed his eyes and smiled.

"That's a sick joke, isn't it?" Suguro actually seemed a little irritated at Shima's calm demeanor.

"Yea that's not a very good name to throw around." Konekomaru agreed with his friend.

"It's not a joke, it's his name, right Rin?" Shima gave him a small scratch behind the ear.

"I hope we find him soon..." Konekomaru sounded a little sad as he slouched his head down.

"No worries, of course we will! He's too stubborn to die." Suguro responded.

"It's been 5 months, nearly half a year, maybe he's switched sides on us?" Shima suggested.

Suguro growled under his breath, "He got on my damn nerves but he would never betray us!"

Rin was shocked by those words, he never realized Suguro thought so highly of him, it made him feel good but sad at the same time. 'Five months? I was gone that long... Yukio and Kuro must be worried sick, I really wish I could talk to everyone... the only one who took me in was...' Rin's eyes wandered over the pink haired exwire before he leaned his shoulder against him, '...Shima.'

Once they arrived at the hotel the group was seperated into rooms, Suguro, Shima and Konekomaru together, then the two girls and Yukio chose to be by himself. Rin watched over his shoulder as Yukio walked to his room alone, he wanted to run after him but he knew he would be rejected again. He just had to keep praying Mephisto would help him return to his own body soon. He turned his head slowly forward, ears back as he followed Shima down the hall to their room.

"Hm, something wrong?" He looked down at the black wolf.

"Hmph." Suguro walked past the two to unlock their door and enter the room.

Rin's blue eyes met with Shima's for a moment. 'I'm glad I have you, you've been kind to me.'

As Suguro opened the door Rin suddenly switched to being excited at the sight of two very large, rather comfortable looking beds. 'Ohhhhhh!' He darted into the room, jumping onto the bed he declared his own.

"Get off the beds ya dirty mutt!" Suguro shouted angrily at the sight.

"Leave him alone, Bon, he sleeps in bed with me." Shima retorted, watching Rin jump happily up and down on the bed.

"Well I guess i'll share a bed with Bon then." Koneko spoke cheerfully.

"Wonderful." Suguro sighed heavily.

Everyone had fallen asleep early that evening so they could prepare to wake up extremely early to chase down some minor demons. Rin and Shima were cuddled up under the blankets of their bed and snoring peacefully.

Rin had always been a heavy sleeper but he awoke suddenly to a dark feeling crashing over him. He sensed something ominous and powerful, it made him feel uneasy. He looked over at Shima who had his arms wrapped around him, using him as a giant, furry pillow. He didn't want to wake him so he carefully and slowly pulled away from him and jumped off the bed. Thankfully the hotel doors had easy to open handles since he no longer had opposable thumbs as he made his way outside into the dark.

The followed his senses to the dark shoreline, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore helped to calm his nerves a little but he still had a bad feeling. His senses proved him right as a shadowy figure approached him.

'Who's there?' Rin snarled, baring his fangs aggressively.

'I sense a powerful demon in my territory, I will be the one to dispose of you.' The figure spoke, it appeared to be a terrifying demon, towering over Rin with a set of nasty looking horns and large claws.

As the large demon lashed out Rin swiftly dodged, his powerful legs proving to be quick as he began to circle the beast like a wolf closing in on prey.

"Rin!" Rin jumped at the sound of his name being yelled, the momentary lapse in concentration gave the larger demon a chance to lash out with it's claws, landing a clean hit to Rin's flank. Rin let out a sharp yelp as he saw Shima running down the beach.

The beast reared back it's arm to try to strike Rin one more time but as he lurched forward to pierce him Shima moved with lightning speed, his K'rik crashing against the demons claws and throwing it off balance.

"You bad boy." The exwire looked up at the demon. "Don't you touch my pet."

Rin's eyes met with Shima's before the pink haired boy cracked a smile and laughed. "Hahah see I came to save you, I must really love you!"

Rin was dumbfounded by his behavior, he was staring death in the face and laughing, he was either very brave, or very dumb. The demon was outraged at this point, making terrible screaming sounds as it rushed towards Shima, but the exwire easily dodged it.

Rin took the opportunity to rush in at the beasts heels, biting down hard on it's leg. He could hear bone cracking under his powerful bite. But the demon quickly grabbed Rin by the scruff of his neck, lifting him off his feet. As the wolf yelped the demon threw him aside, sending him head over heels through the sand.

"I guess I have no choice..." Shima muttered as the beast ran head first towards him. He clasped his hands together, beginning to chant.

Rin forced himself back to his feet, shaking the sand from his fur as he looked up. He'd never heard that chant before, he had a bad feeling rising in his chest. As the feeling grew worse and worse he let out a low, long howl.

"Give me some help here, Yamantaka." Shima shouted, black flames suddenly dancing off his body. The demon paused mid step to cower in fear at the sight of the flames. An even bigger, more powerful beast arose behind Shima, jumping forward to consume the other demon whole, the black flames disintegrating it's body. As the dark and evil flames subsided and vanished Shima fell forward into the sand.

'Shima!' Rin shouted, limping over to the pink haired exwire.

"Rin?" Shima's vision blurred as he squinted his eyes at his familiar.

"Shima." Rin repeated over and over, falling to his knees. He was no longer in his wolf body but his mind was too flustered to notice. He picked up the pink haired boy, cradling him in his lap.

"It seems my body couldn't handle all of that." Shima muttered as he reached up and touched Rin's cheek. "Good boy, Rin, now don't run away again okay?" He seemed spaced out as he closed his eyes, passing out.

Rin picked him up on his back, carrying him down the beach slowly. He had many questions, he didn't understand why Shima was summoning such a high level demon. Why would Shima hide something that important from everyone else? He wanted to ask all of those things but as he made it back to the hotel room he was saddened as he reverted back into his wolf body after he lay Shima on the bed.

Suguro and Konekomaru were still sound asleep as Rin let out a low sigh, crawling onto the bed and curling up beside Shima, watching his face as he slept. 'Shima, I don't really understand you, and I don't know why I feel the way I do. But I like sleeping with you like this.'

* * *

**Yay! Sorry it took so long for the relationships between the characters to develop heheh xD This IS a romance fanfic, I just hope it isn't moving a little too slow, the next chapter will certainly be interesting though.**

**As always, REVIEW PLEASE! I will love you forever, I promise!**


	5. Revelations

**Hello again!**  
**Thanks for all the love towards this story, it makes me feel really great and definitely gives me motivation to continue writing! ^.^ I should probably be working on 'When Sky Meets Shore' but I lost a lot of luster when it turned into a Yukio x Rin fic ~sigh~ It definitely feels good to be working on Shima x Rin again, I truly love this pairing.**

**If you aren't caught up on the manga a few things may be a little confusing BUT it doesn't follow the manga story, just the details and character actions so don't worry ^.^**

**See you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

Bon and Konekomaru awoke early the next morning before the sun had come up. "Time to get up." Suguro half shouted as he threw a pillow across the hotel room at Shima after the two had already gotten ready while the pink haired exwire slept with his new familiar.

Shima jumped, rolling away from the black wolf and looking groggily up at his two friends. "Sorry guys, I think i'll have to take a sick day." He groaned as he rubbed at his eyes.

Suguro stared at him for a moment, he would have drug him out of bed and called him lazy but for once Shima actually looked sick, he appeared as if he hadn't slept at all. "I'll let Yukio know, we can pick up the slack with you gone." Suguro informed him before the two exited the room.

Shima let out a low sigh as he looked down at the large familiar curled up in his bed, still sleeping peacefully through all the noise. He had sworn the night before he'd seen Rin Okumura, he just didn't know exactly why.

'Maybe I was seeing things... there's no way you could actually be him.' He thought to himself as he reached over to gently pet Rin's head; but a suspicious feeling clung to him. He remembered up until the moment he passed out but had no idea how he got back to the hotel room.

Rin slowly awoke to being pet, normally he'd jump away in shock but he was starting to grow used to Shima petting him from time to time. He yawned and began stretching as blue orbs met with Shima's dark eyes.

Though Shima didn't know it, he'd done something profound in Rin's life. Even though Rin had left, Shima ran after him and risked his own life to save him, that's when Rin realized he'd become someone who would be found. He began to wag his tail in happiness. He felt no matter how far they were seperated, Shima would definitely find him, it was a nice feeling, and one he definitely wasn't used to.

As Rin enjoyed being pet he was interrupted by the hotel door being flung abruptly open, causing the two to both jump. Much to both of their surprise Mephisto and Yukio were standing in the doorway.

"I need to borrow that familiar." Mephisto spoke calmly, a smile on his face as Yukio stood quietly behind him.

'What's the meaning of this?' Rin jumped up quickly away from Shima, half embarrassed he was caught being pet by his friend.

"May I ask why?" Shima responded equally as calm. No matter how calm his voice was he seemed slightly uncomfortable to Rin, he knew Mephisto was up to something and he didn't necessarily like it.

"We need to have a chat! It shouldn't take long but it must be in private." Mephisto replied.

Shima thought about arguing but he didn't really want to go through the effort, so instead he let out a sigh. "Fine."

'Don't worry, I won't run away again.' Rin glanced at the exwire before turning towards his brother and the demon king and jumping off the bed to walk towards them.

Yukio reached for the set of keys kept at his belt loop, using a golden one to open the hotel room to reveal the school office on the other side.

As they were about to exit the room Mephisto paused for a moment. "He said he won't run away again." And even though Mephisto didn't know the significance of those words he chuckled at the surprised look he elicited from the boy before closing the door behind himself.

"So why exactly are we here and what's the importance of bringing this familiar with us?" Yukio asked as he watched Mephisto walk across the office to sit in his chair.

Rin glanced at his brother, it seemed they were both equally confused by the situation at hand.

Mephisto glanced at the two, his smile dissipating. "Yukio, I know this may be hard to hear, but I think it's important both of you are here for this." Mephisto pointed at the black wolf. "This is Rin Okumura."

"R-Rin?" Yukio felt his chest tighten at the name, he didn't want to believe it. "How could this be? He's been living on campus and you haven't even told me!"

"I haven't told anyone, I did it to protect him, he's in a very fragile state right now. Am I telling the truth, Rin?" Mephisto spoke slowly.

Rin's ears went back against his head and he nodded slowly in response.

"Rin!" Yukio shouted, falling to his knees, hugging the wolf. "I'm so sorry I rejected you, it's been so long, I should have realized it and protected you this whole time."

Rin rested his head on his brother's shoulder. 'It's okay, I know you didn't mean it.'

"Rin says he forgives you, but there's a reason I had both of you come here. I've located Rin's sword but it'll be difficult for me to go after it undetected as it's... very close to one of my dear brothers." Mephisto explained. "Rin has been essentially bonded with a wolf demon and his human self, though the bonding seems very unstable as yesterday he had a burst of energy and was able to maintain his human form once more. But we must get the sword back to him so he can unleash his full energy and once more return to his original self... though I'm not sure if there will be any side effects, or if this plan will truly work at all. Regardless it's important to get the sword back."

"I'll do anything to protect my brother!" Yukio still clung to the wolf's neck as he spoke, tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

Mephisto went on to explain that the sword was hidden within the organization that captured Rin and that same organization worked for Mephisto's brother, Yukio would have to infiltrate the organization deep underground and was informed they would be mostly easy to fight, as they were all human. He even promised to give him a little extra help by sending in Nemu Takara.

After Yukio absorbed all of the information he stood up promptly. "What about Rin? I'm not leaving his side again."

"I'm afraid he can't re-enter where he was captured, they'll recognize him immediately... on top of that I believe it's his choice if he wants to stay with you or..." Mephisto paused for a moment and smiled, "...Shima Renzou."

Rin let out a small sigh as he glanced back up at his brother. 'Go on without me, i'll be fine on my own... i've found someone that I also want to protect.'

"It seems he's decided." Mephisto clapped his hands together and stood up to use his own golden key to open the door behind him, once again revealing the small hotel room where Shima still sat quitely, staring at Bon's book with a bored expression on his face as he glanced up at the opening door.

"I'll come back as fast as I can, I promise, please be safe." Yukio practically begged his brother as he looked into his eyes.

Rin gave a small nod before following Mephisto back into the hotel room. "It seems he would like to stay by your side."


	6. Damn Pervert

**Warning, slightlyyy graphic scene ahead :P I needed a bit more fluff in here.**

* * *

Shima didn't have a necessarily good feeling about the situation he was in, Mephisto was far too close to this wolf familiar for his comfort. At the same time he couldn't help but smile as the wolf bounded happily to his bed, tackle hugging him and knocking the book from his hands.

"Wait! I have one question." Shima said suddenly as he tried to push Rin off of him.

"Oh?" Mephisto turned his head around.

"What's his true name?" Shima's question made Rin's tail stop wagging.

"He'll tell you on his own." Mephisto laughed as he closed the door.

Shima wasn't very pleased with the answer he was given, nor was he pleased by being pinned to the bed by the heavy wolf. "You're crushing me!" He said as he tried to push him away once more.

'Shima, I'm so happy I can stay with you, even if it's like this.' Rin stood up, his paws on either side of Shima's head as he looked down at him, the older boy suddenly laying still and letting out a sigh as he gave up.

Shima suddenly made eye contact with him, causing Rin's heart to catch in his chest. This had been the first moment he was almost glad he wasn't in his human body, he couldn't imagine getting this close otherwise. He'd never been so close to another person before, he leaned in to slide his tongue against Shima's cheek, causing the exwire to chuckle underneath him.

"That's enough, Rin, let me up and we'll get some food." He spoke softly as he rubbed his hand against the wolf's muzzle.

* * *

After the conversation with Mephisto, Shima and Rin had become inseparable. They enjoyed the rest of the beach trip/work excursion together and returned to the school grounds. Rin was able to bump into Kuro once more and the two reunited happily, and as the two familiars chased eachother around campus and play fought during the day. But today Rin was sleeping soundly in Shima's room, passed out on the floor with the comforter wrapped around him from rolling off the bed.

The pink haired exwire stared blankly at the ceiling, enjoying the silence around him. He was captivated by the wolf familiar, he'd never truly grown close to anything like this before, while he grew up with Bon and Koneko he wasn't as attached to them as he was with his new pet. But every night he fell asleep after the beach trip he kept dreaming of Rin picking him up and carrying him back to the hotel after his fight.

He flung his thin bed sheet over his head, closing his eyes to take a nap. Once again a vivid dream snuck up on him, this time much more detailed than the rest.

Rin Okumura stood before him, Shima lay in the sand on the beach, unable to move. "Good boy." Shima spoke softly, though he wasn't quite sure why he was saying those words. Rin kneeled down beside him, leaning in until their noses were nearly touching, he could feel the halflings hot breath on his lips. Rin closed the distance between them, their lips clashing furiously together, a knot forming in Shima's throat as they kissed.

The pink haired exwire gasped as he awoke from the nap, breathing heavily. He shook his head and pushed the sheet off of himself, "The hell is wrong with me?" He whispered under his breath, exasperated. He glanced slowly down at the wolf who was still sleeping soundly on the floor, his entire body and head now covered by the comforter to hide the sunlight from his face.

'Damn, not good.' Shima thought to himself as his pajamas grew tight from his dream. He knew he shouldn't but he slipped his fingers under the waist ban of his pants, gently stroking himself. He wanted nothing more than to relieve himself, he hadn't really had the urge to in a while and now that he was getting worked up he found it hard to stop himself.

He gripped himself tighter, stroking slightly faster as he tried his best to hold back muffled moans from his throat. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back and bucking his hips up into the palm of his hand.

Rin slowly stirred as Shima moved around, his breath caught in his throat as he peeked out of the comforter. He saw Shima touching himself under his pajamas, panting softly as he did so. Rin had never seen that particular expression on the exwire's face before, his guard was completely down. Rin couldn't help but to watch, remaining silent so he wouldn't get caught.

As Shima began to move even faster he finally let out a soft, lust filled shout, "Rin." He moaned as he came hard into the palm of his hands, wetting his pants. Rin quickly closed his eyes, pretending to once more be asleep, gasping in his own head as Shima called his name. He'd definitely never heard his name like that before, it was exhilarating.

'There's no way Shima likes me like that...' Rin thought to himself. 'Besides he likes girls way too much, it must be some kind of mistake...'

"Bleh, shower." Shima mumbled to himself, rolling out of bed and grabbing a towel before exiting the room to leave for the public showers.

Rin let out a huge sigh of relief upon him leaving, shaking the blanket off of himself. That was certainly one of the most unexpected, and uncomfortable moments of his life, but for some explained reason it had him very worked up. 'That damn pervert.' Rin shook his muzzle. 'I need to get some fresh air.'

Rin stepped out of the dorm, walking away from the campus, enjoying the warm sun on his face. He couldn't help but wonder how long he could continue living this way, he knew he couldn't stay Shima's pet forever. The thought had him confused and frustrated, and what he'd just accidentally watched in the room had him even more confused.

As he walked near the edge of the campus he spotted Shima, who had already changed into a clean uniform, speaking with a girl. Rin felt his fur stand on end as he narrowed his eyes, resting his ears back. They spoke fondly with eachother, as if they were good friends, and Rin couldn't quite explain the terrible feeling that cropped up in his heart as he watched.

While they were talking Shima reached his hand up and gently caressed her hair, eliciting a blush. Rin growled under his breath, walking towards them and quickly placing himself between the two.

"Huh, Rin, what are you doing?!" Shima tried to push him away with his leg. Rin shot an angry glare up as him, letting out a small growl.

"Go away, i'm busy." He sounded irritated as he spoke.

"Hey, I'll catch ya later, I gotta go study for tomorrow's test!" The girl laughed while she spoke up.

"Let me come help you study?" Shima offered.

Rin once again growled before nipping the exwire on his hand, causing Shima to let out a yelping sound.

"Maybe next time, you seem a little busy anyway, see ya around." She winked at him before turning to walk away.

Shima growled under his breath, staring at the wolf. "What's your problem?!"

Rin barked at him angrily.

Shima couldn't help but laugh at the reaction, causing Rin to gave him a confused glare.

"You got jealous?" Shima continued to laugh before he pat the demon on his head, Rin ducking to dodge the unwanted touch. "Don't worry, you're the only one I want close to me." His voice became slightly serious as he said the last sentence.

Rin let out a small whine in response. 'No way I'd get jealous, it's not like I... l-l-like you or something.'

Rin suddenly felt sick, everything began to spin and he shook his muzzle furiously. 'Shima!' Was his only thought as he collapsed on the ground.

* * *

**Review please! ^.^ I may even update more frequently, meep.**


	7. Let the Festival Begin!

**Thanks once again for all of the positive reviews ^.^ You have all been awesome! I was originally thinking of breaking this down into two chapters but I had fun writing it so i'm leaving it as is, an extra long chapter, woot!**

**See you at the bottom of the page~**

* * *

As the world went dark around him, Rin Okumura slowly awoke to an abysmal place back in his human body. He felt like if he ever saw hell, this might be it. He was alone in a dreary environment, the only thing there aside from himself was a giant wolf, towering over him with an equally large sword in it's jaws. It bared it's fangs, it's canines easily bigger than Rin's body, he quivered at the sight. But the beast was held back by giant chains and a small red ribbon tied around it's legs.

"Who are you?" The wolf spoke with a terrifying voice.

"R-Rin Okumura." He stuttered as he looked up at the beast. "Nice to meet ya, what's your name?"

The wolf hesitated for a moment before speaking. "My name is Fenrir. I was tricked and locked up here. It seems my powers have been infused in you, i'm surprised to see a mere human can handle my strength."

Rin scratched the back of his head, "Well, only half human! Maybe that explains it but... do you know how I can get my human body back? I've been stuck in this demon form for weeks, it's a real pain in the ass."

The wolf laughed over him "I used to be naive like you when I was young but it only got me locked up here. I unfortunately cannot help you, but I will be here to lend you my strength if you can one day set me free."

"It's a deal." Rin nodded at the ferocious creature as it smiled at him, almost as if it was amused by the situation. As Rin closed his eyes he felt himself once more lose consciousness. This time he slowly awoke to a brightly lit room only to see Shima sitting beside him on a bed, a worried expression plastered across his face.

"Rin!" Shima shouted as he hugged the black wolf who was still blinking his eyes open. "You had be worried! Don't just randomly pass out like that!" He scolded him.

Rin shook his muzzle, he was back in Shima's room, surrounded by all of the sights and scents he'd grown so accustomed to lately. 'Sorry, Shima.' As he thought of his apology he suddenly remembered what had upset him in the first place. 'Wait, you aren't dating that girl are ya? I swear if you're dating her...' His thoughts trailed bitterly off as Shima gave him a pat on the head.

"You bit my hand pretty good earlier, ya know?" Shima laughed as he shook his hand which now bore a white bandage where he'd been lightly nipped.

'You exaggerate.' Rin narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

"I was just trying to get a date to the dance coming up, I can't have you worrying me, I got a lot of stress right know." Shima let out a sigh.

'Dance?' Rin whined. He would love more than anything to attend a dance, but he knew he couldn't in this form, his friends didn't even know he was home, the thought caused him to stare blankly at the ground.

"I know, you were upset because I didn't invite you to come help me find a date? I'll let you help!" Shima said cheerfully. "Besides, you'd get all the ladies attention." he rubbed his hands together as if scheming something.

'I really hate you sometimes.' Rin glared at his friend once more, it's not like he could argue with him, but if he went along at least he could try to sabotage him. 'Wait, why am I thinking of sabotage at a time like this? I shouldn't even care who he asks to the dance.' It was going to be a long, long day.

The rest of the afternoon Shima ran all around campus, asking anyone and everyone he possibly could, but much to Rin's surprise he didn't have to do anything to get rejected, the pink haired exwire had been hopelessly turned down by everyone he talked to. Finally towards the end of a stressful day it was time for cram school. In Yukio's absence they had a substitute teacher who Shima had no interest in listening to, he had his sights set on the two girls in the class.

"My looove!" Shima sang as he approached her.

"No." The female exwire said rather coldly.

"But I didn't even say anything yet..." Shima frowned at her.

"You don't have to, the answer is no." She glared at him as Rin sat by Shima's desk and chuckled under his breath.

"Gah the heartbreak." Shima whined as he turned defeated to face Shiemi.

"Moriyama, do you already have someone to go to the dance with?" Shima asked her kindly.

"Actually... I was going to ask Yuki but since he's going to miss it i'll be working so I can't go with anyone." Shiemi gave him a soft smile.

"That's it, I have no other choice, I guess i'm putting a wig on my pet." Shima sighed in defeat as he glanced at Rin.

Rin gave him a rather unappealing glance in return. Class ended shortly after and everyone parted ways, Rin and Shima returning to the dorm together. Rin had never really seen his pink haired friend looked so stressed, he probably wasn't used to being rejected so many times before.

"Rin." Shima spoke softly, kneeling down on the floor beside the wolf. "Will you be my date to the dance?"

Rin hesitated for a moment, it seemed almost as if the exwire was truly asking him, it almost made him nervous and for a moment he didn't respond. He finally began to wag his tail and stepped forward to rest his muzzle on Shima's shoulder as the older male patted his head.

* * *

The day of the school festival, the campus was decorated extravagantly and everyone was dressed up and celebrating. The festival would last all day until evening when the formal dance was to start. Rin trotted happily alongside his 'date' as they met up with Suguro, Koneko, Izumo and Shiemi.

There was food stands set up everywhere along with a few carnival rides. Izumo did her best to both ignore and avoid Shima, leaving Shiemi sitting on a lone bench talking with the pink haired monk, Rin bouncing around the crowds of people with Kuro to look at food stands together.

Shima smiled down at the blonde girl "I know you don't have Okumura-sensei here and you'll be busy when the dance starts, so maybe you can dance with me for just a moment now?"

Shiemi seemed shocked at the unexpected question as her face flushed bright red. "W-Well, I guess that would be alright, I wouldn't mind dancing with you!"

Shima stood up and offered a hand out to her, helping her to her feet before pulling her close to him, dancing very slowly with her.

Rin stopped what he was doing to watch the two, sitting down and letting out a sigh.

'Are you alright?' Kuro asked, noticing Rin's change in behavior.

'Yea... It's just tough realizing everyone is growing up without me, thinking about things like love... I haven't really noticed it so much until now.' Rin glanced down at the ground, finding it hard to watch his two friends together.

'You'll be able to return to normal soon, I believe it! I love you Rin, you're the coolest! And you've kind of been living as Shima's familiar so i'm sure you love him too, you're still growing up with everyone and loving people too." Kuro smiled happily at him.

'You're right, thanks.' Rin smiled back at the tiny cat familiar. His moment of joy was overcome by an ominous feeling in his chest. 'You sense that? Something bad near the campus... but how could a high level demon get this close to here? Stay here Kuro.' Rin demanded before darting off.

'I'm not letting you run into danger!' The cat shouted in response, taking off after him.

The two bolted past Shima and Shiemi, the pink haired monk yelling behind them, "Hey, don't run off, dammit!" He released his grip on the small girl and ran after the two familiars.

"Shima!" Shiemi shouted after him, catching Izumo, Suguro and Koneko's attention as the four also chased after the monk, sensing something was off.

It felt like Rin was running at full speed forever before he stopped, on the outskirts of the school and deep in the forest which should have still been protected by magical barriers. But Rin knew something dark and evil was lurking there, he just wasn't sure what it was yet. His tail was straight in the air, fur stiff as Shima ran to his side, staff in hand and ready to fight alongside him.

"What is it, Rin?" Shima asked under his breath, glancing around into the dark trees. The other's quickly caught up to them, panting to catch their breath.

"What in the hell got into ya?" Suguro was breathing heavily after running after him.

Before anyone could answer that question a clawed hand shot out from the darkness, hitting Suguro and sending him flying backwards. A giant ghoul crept out from the dark, towering above the group and letting out a mighty roar.

"Ah gross, it's slimy." Shima whined and shuttered, shaking his head at the sight.

The ghoul turned it's body to reveal a giant, almost lizard-like tail that lashed out and hit Izumo, Koneko and Shiemi, throwing them all to the ground. As it pulled it's tail back once more and whipped it at Shima he blocked it with his staff, standing his ground, giving Rin an opportunity to jump in and bite the demon hard on his front leg.

The ghoul roared again and shook Rin off violently, sending the beast into a blind rage as it lashed out it's claws full force at the pink haired monk. Shima braced for the impact, closing his eyes tightly.

'Shima!' Rin screamed, turning and running towards the monk, tackling him hard to the cold ground. As Shima hit the ground he gasped, blinded instantly by blue flames. The flames engulfed them, repelling the giant ghoul's hand as it burned away at it, causing the demon to let out a scream.

As the flames subsided Rin was back in his human body, pinning Shima to the ground, a feral look in his eyes.

"Rin!" Shiemi shouted on deaf ears as Rin turned his attention angrily to the ghoul, jumping up to tear after it full speed. He jumped up, rearing his fist back and landing a solid hit on it's jaw. As the demon screamed in pain Rin engulfed it in blue flames once more, causing it to stand up and run away frantically.

The halfling didn't have the energy to run after it, he barely had enough energy to summon his flames without his sword. He weakly turned to face his friends who all had equally shocked expressions on their faces.

"Rin." Shiemi ran to him, embracing him. Rin let out a small sigh before returning the embrace, he was afraid he'd never be able to hold her again, the feeling was overwhelming.

"Okumura, the hell is goin' on?" Suguro exclaimed, running to his side.

"Sorry everyone, i've been trapped in that other body... I can't stay like this much longer probably, but i'll return to my normal self soon and in the meantime i'll be here... just like I have been." Rin tried his best to explain his situation.

Shima stood back, staring at him dumbfounded, not sure if he should approach him or not. He was still in disbelief the one he'd been sharing his meals and bed with was Rin Okumura, it was hard to even accept.

The sun was slowly beginning to go down, causing the sky to turn radiant shades of pink and orange as Rin's blue eyes met with Shima's. He let go of his grip on Shiemi and wanted to walk towards him but was cut off by Suguro.

"It's good to have ya back... really." Suguro patted him on the shoulder. "I don't know how ya put up with livin' with that pervert for so long though." he laughed, lightening the mood.

Izumo smirked at the comment, nodding her head at Rin. "Nice to see you back."

"Insane, I can't believe you're standing here right now!" Koneko was practically in tears.

The only one who hadn't spoke was Shima, what could he possibly have to say? Rin was almost afraid to know as he slowly walked up to him, the rest of the group falling completely silent. The two stood in front of eachother for a moment, neither saying anything, until finally Rin spoke.

"Would you... be my date to the dance?" Rin asked cautiously, holding out his hand and causing everyone's jaws to drop in unison.

"I already asked you that, didn't I?" Shima shook his head, ignoring the hand and hugging him tightly.

The group made their way back to the festival, still in disbelief at the situation at hand but all of them watched silently as Shima and Rin walked into the crowds of people together, starting to slowly dance.

"So what happens now?" Shima said softly, holding Rin's hand as they danced.

"I won't be like this much longer so... can I stay with you still?" Rin asked, glancing up, their eyes meeting.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Shima spoke calmly as he glanced at their group of friends who were all still watching them. He gripped Rin's hand tightly, suddenly running into the crowd, as they flew past all of the dancing couples they made their way out of the grand ballroom, down the hall and out onto a small and quiet balcony.

Rin glanced around, almost glad to see no one else was around, he could finally talk to Shima like he'd wanted for the past few weeks. But for some reason no words were coming to his mind, he clenched his hands together before mustering up the courage to pull the taller boy into a tight embrace. Shima smiled gently against his soft, black hair, hugging him in return.

"Of course you can stay with me." Shima finally said, eliciting a relieved sigh from the halfling. Shima gripped Rin's chin, tilting his head up so their eyes once again met before he gently pressed their lips together. Rin jumped in response, going to pull away but Shima held him in place until Rin cautiously returned the kiss.

Rin had never even kissed anyone before, but Shima's lips were soft and inviting, he could feel the passion behind it as the pink haired exwire closed his eyes, pulling his body closer. The halfling was overwhelmed by the heat that was rising from his chest and into his throat and it caused him to let out a small moan. As he opened his mouth Shima's tongue slipped past his lips, exploring his mouth, dancing with his own inexperienced tongue.

Rin pulled away, panting heavily, his tail swishing around behind him. "Sh-Shima... I l-l-like you."

"I wonder..." Shima responded, burying his face into Rin's neck. "...If you'd say that after you truly got to know me."

Rin was thrown off by those words, he wanted to argue with him but more than that he wanted to feel what it was like to kiss him again. Unfortunately he'd get to do neither one as he reverted back to that of a wolf. He felt the frustration well up in his throat as he tilted his head back, letting out a long, sad howl into the cool night air.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I hope everyone liked it, it's pretty late at night so I hope I didn't make too many typos or anything heheh xP Now time to plot out some new ideas, i'm happy with the direction this story is going in so far! If it takes a while to update again it's because of my crappy work schedule... blegh.**


	8. Once more a human

**Woo, another fairly long chapter! I'm hoping to have somewhere in the 15-20 chapter range by the end of this so don't worry about any loose ends or unanswered questions as of now, I promise they'll all be answered by the end ^.^**

**See you at the bottom of the page~**

* * *

The sound of Rin howling sent a shiver down Shima's spine, it sounded so... lonely. He stood in his bedroom now at the end of a very long night, replaying the chilling sound in his head, and replaying the kiss. Both of those two things were haunting his thoughts, clouding his mind to the point where he couldn't sleep. He paced the room slowly, watching Rin snore happily away on his bed, sprawled out as he always was.

As he thought about his lips touching Rin's once more he felt a heat radiate within him, it flickered, then dulled; over and over until it almost drove him mad. 'Could this be...' Shima thought carefully to himself, '...how it feels to like someone?' But he couldn't let this feeling overwhelm him, not only did Rin no longer have a human body, but Shima had a very important mission to accomplish and he wasn't about to let anything stand in his way.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and it snapped him from his day dream. He stared at the name that appeared on his phone for a while before flipping it open to read a text.

_'One of our research facilities has been discovered, we're clearing out evidence now, please remain with the Japanese branch and contact us if anyone connected the research facility with our organization.'_

Shima glanced once more at the sleeping wolf before hitting 'delete' and pocketing his mobile phone. 'He really is cute like this.' Shima thought to himself, Rin was laid out on his back, tail swishing happily back and forth in his sleep. The pink haired boy made his way to the bed laying down beside the wolf. Rin rolled over to face away from him, allowing Shima to curl up tightly against his back, and though they had slept like this nearly every night, something felt a little different to Shima, maybe it was knowing he was cuddled up to Okumura.

He pictured the halfling being back in his human body, his arms curling around the wolf's midsection. 'Ah the things I would like to do...' He felt Rin fidgeting uncomfortably as he buried his face into the back of wolf's neck. If Rin was back in his normal body he didn't know if he could stop himself from sliding his tongue against the back of his neck. 'I can't be thinking such things at a time like this.' He closed his eyes tightly, trying to distract himself from his thoughts.

* * *

The next day Shima was wretched from his sleep by a loud pounding on his door. Rin jumped up beside him, tail shooting up in the air. "Aw what the hell?" Shima groaned as he rolled out of bed to answer the door. Yukio stood on the other side, pushing his glasses up on his nose with an impatient expression on his face.

'Yukio is back!' Rin hopped around happily, his tail lashing back and forth in an excited manner.

"I need to see him." Yukio spoke promptly nodding towards the hyped-up wolf.

With that Rin was trailing off after his brother, Shima left alone in his dorm room letting out a relieved sigh. The brothers made their way once again to Mephisto's office and upon entering Rin's blue eye's widened.

'My sword!' He wanted to scream in joy, it felt like it had been ages since he last saw it. Mephisto carefully picked up the weapon, unsheathing it; in a blinding flash of blue-white flames Rin was in his normal demon form, tail lashing behind him, a triumphant smirk on his face. As Mephisto sheathed the sword, Rin stood proudly in his retained human form.

"I'm me again!" Rin laughed loudly, jumping up and down.

"For now!" Mephisto chimmed in. "We're still getting to the root of things. How did your mission go, Yukio?"

"I located the research facility deep underground, they've been doing human experimentations, I couldn't find any information on who was behind it though but it must be someone very powerful." Yukio spoke calmly as he watched Rin continue to bounce cheerfully around the room.

"I may have a good idea..." Mephisto smirked to himself. "For now get Rin back to his dorm and make sure we keep a close eye on him as i'm not sure how long he will be able to maintain this form and I don't want any bystanders caught up in this mess."

"To my dorm?" Rin spoke up. "B-But what about..." his voice trailed off as he thought to himself 'Shima.'

"About what?" Yukio questioned him.

"N-Nothing, nevermind..." Rin shook his head, recalling his confession at the dance, and how Shima never gave him a clear response. Maybe it would be best to distance himself and clear his head a little. Even though Rin wanted to celebrate being back in his human body he couldn't help but feel a little defeated. As he entered his old dorm he glanced around, everything felt bleak, there were no decorations, the walls were cracked and everything was covered in a thin layer of dust. Even his room felt empty and unfamiliar, he'd grown used to Shima's things surrounding him, the rows of colorful books lining the shelves, the bright decorations, the soft hum of his computer.

Rin sat on the edge of his bed, next to him was a little night stand with a phone placed on it, he assumed Yukio must have bought him a new phone. He flipped it open to see his old contact list still there only to stare at Shima's name for a long while. 'Maybe I should at least let him know where I am...'

Shima was back to laying in bed since Yukio had come at an ungodly hour of the morning to wake him up, he tossed and turned uncomfortably, not used to his bed being empty. He heard his phone buzz on the nightstand and froze for a moment when he saw 'Okumura Rin' on the screen. He quickly flipped it open and read the text.

_'Hey Shima! It's Rin_

_Just letting you know i'm back in my human body, yay~ _

_Well for now anyways... Yukio wants me to stay in my dorm for a while so he can watch me or something. Just wanted to let you know so you don't worry or anything! *happy face*'_

Shima re-read it, not quite grasping why he found the message so cute, he'd never really texted Rin before so he was surprised to receive it. He responded:

_'Gotcha! Be safe, i'll be here to chat anytime you need me.'_

'Why did I even say it like that?' Shima shook his head. 'Like a schoolgirl with a crush. Ah whatever, i'm going to sleep.'

By the time Shima awoke again it was time to get ready for class, he groaned and rolled out of bed, seeing a little blue light flashing on his phone. He grabbed it, flipping it open only to chuckle.

_'This room is so EMPTY! I miss your room, minus the porn I found under the bed.'_

Everyone arrived to cram school and took their usual seats, Yukio at the head of the room. Shima glanced around, disappointed to see Rin wasn't there today, maybe he was just late?

"Attention everyone." Yukio spoke up. "Okumura Rin will be returning to class today, everyone please remain in your seats and don't throw too many questions at him." And while Yukio expected everyone to create un uproar asking where he was at he was surprised to hear Izumo speak up.

"Yea, yea, we already saw him at the dance, about time he came back to class." She said, yawning.

'Dance?' Yukio shook his head, of course his brother found a way to probably get in trouble in his absence. At least this would make his re-introduction a little easier.

At that Yukio opened the class door, Rin stood on the other side, scratching the back of his head. "Yo!" He greeted everyone, glancing around, Shiemi waving happily at him. Shima watched him nonchalantly, expecting him to take his normal seat in the very front of the classroom, but instead he shuffled over to the pink haired exwire and sat beside him. Yukio glared at the two for a moment before starting up his daily lecture.

Shima felt overly aware of Rin as he did his best to not look at the halfling. His eyes finally betrayed him as he glanced over at his face through his fingers only to have his breath catch in his throat. Rin was still wearing the blue collar that Shima had bought him.

"Pfffft ah hah hah!" Shima burst out laughing, causing the classroom to grow silent. "Sorry, sorry I just had a funny thought!" He snorted through his nose as Suguro gave him an 'i'm going to kill you' glare. Rin flashed Shima a smile, showing his canines, though he wasn't even really sure what his pink haired friend had been laughing for.

"Anything else you'd like to say, Shima?" Yukio shot him an irritated glare.

"N-No that's all eh heh." The exwire waved his hands.

Moments later Rin began shifting in the seat beside him before pulling his phone out and hiding it under the table to start clicking away at it. Shima smirked as his phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out,

_'Meet with me after this class? *happy face* _

_We can have lunch or somethin!'_

Shima couldn't help but smile at it as he pictured Rin as a happy wolf wagging his tail beside him, they had, afterall, eaten lunch together every day lately. Which usually involved Rin trying to steal whatever food he had on him that day. Shima typed back eagerly,

_'Of course! Lunch with Okumura sounds good. *wink face*'_

Rin smiled happily at his phone upon receiving the reply, his demon tail was wagging behind him, gently tapping against the floor. After that they both anxiously awaited for class to end, neither of them really paying attention to what Yukio was trying to teach that day, as was usual. As the bell rang the two jumped to their feet before anyone else was even starting to stand up.

"Rin!" Shiemi spoke up behind them. "May I have a word with you for a moment?" Her cheeks were tinted pink as he asked him.

"Hm? Oh I uhh... well... I guess that would be fine as long as it doesn't take long or anything!" Rin responded cheerfully.

Shima would have glared angrily at Shiemi but Yukio was also calling his name. "Shima, I also need a word with you."

"R-Right..." Shima responded in defeat as he watched the rest of the class pack their things and leave, Rin walking out beside Shiemi. As the door closed behind them the room suddenly felt tense, Yukio pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose before speaking.

"I know Rin has been staying with you and you've grown close but I'm giving you a warning now, don't get too close to my brother." Yukio sounded like an overly possessive parent protecting his precious daughter, it almost annoyed Shima, but made him want to laugh at the same time.

"Oh? Is someone..." Shima paused for a moment to smile, "...jealous?"

He saw Yukio's hands twitch at that. "I vowed to protect him, i'm not going to let you violate my brother, take my warning seriously." His voice sounded murderous as he reached for the gun on his hip.

'Whoa, this guy is serious!' Shima jumped, throwing his hands in the air as if surrendering. "Okay okay, I won't 'violate' him as you put it, jeez." The exwire let out a sigh.

* * *

Shiemi and Rin parted from the rest of the group, walking together through the school courtyard at a slow and comfortable pace before stopping near the fountain.

"I didn't really get to talk to you before b-but I wish... I wish I could have asked you to dance with me!" Shiemi suddenly half shouted, bowing to Rin.

His face flushed red, thrown off by her sudden words. "That would have been nice." He sounded comforting, giving her a reassuring smile. As she slowly tilted her head up Rin gasped seeing tears stinging the corners of her eyes before she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Please don't disappear again, I was so worried." She cried, burying her face into his shirt.

"I won't, I promise." Rin tentatively hugged her back. He wasn't used to having people worry so much about him, it felt kind of nice, and Shiemi was so close to him. He had thought she was cute forever, normally he'd be more flustered by this situation, but it seemed he couldn't get his mind off Shima.

"I'm sorry but I promised to meet with someone so I have to go, don't worry about me so much, 'kay?" He pulled away to give her a thumbs up and flash her a toothy smile.

"Okay." She nodded in response, wiping at her eyes before smiling in return.

Shima had unfortunately stumbled across the two as they were standing in the courtyard embracing eachother, he quickly retreated, finding a patch of grass far away to sit in by himself and try to gather his thoughts. 'Oh well, it's fine, I know he likes me anyway.' He thought bitterly.

"Shima!" Shima practically choked hearing Rin shouting his name from a distance.

'Damn, he found me so easily!' The pink haired boy was practically facepalming himself for being so obvious.

Rin ran happily over to him and threw down his school bag into the grass in front of him, ripping it open quickly to pull out two small lunch boxes.

"Here! I made this last night." He handed Shima the small box which was carefully wrapped up in a blue cloth.

"Oh wow, thank you!" Shima's demeanor changed as he opened the cloth eagerly.

"Yea, you always ate such crappy food, I wanted to make you something nice... ya know... for all the times you fed me 'n stuff..." Rin's voice trailed off as he sat beside the monk, swishing his tail back and forth against the grass.

Shima was more than excited to try the food that Rin had made just for him, but more than that he wanted to disregard Yukio's warning and pounce on the boy. He imagined Rin confessing to him again, kissing him passionately in front of everyone on the school campus. As he zoned out with his thoughts he slowly reached over, placing his hand on Rin's cheek and gently turning his head to face him.

Rin suddenly blushed and snorted, turning his head quickly away. "I-I'm sorry Shima, I actually just wanted to meet with ya to tell ya somethin'!"

Shima wanted nothing more than to feel his lips again, and taste him. "I have something I'd like to tell you also." The monk smirked, "You first."

"W-Well..." Rin scratched the back of his head, furrowing his eyebrows together. "We were living together for a while 'n stuff..."

'Here it comes.' Shima thought, 'He's going to tell me he wants me and I won't be able to control myself anymore.'

"...I think maybe I got a little confused." Rin sighed. "I mean I said I l-l-liked you, and I do, but as my best friend... I got caught up in the moment so i'm s-sorry."

Shima felt his heart breaking at the words, he certainly hadn't expected this. 'Did I just get rejected by Okumura of all people?'

"Please don't be mad at me!" Tears suddenly stung the corners of Rin's eyes. "It was just... I was sleepin' with ya every night and eating dinner together and then we danced and..."

"Rin it's okay, you don't have to say anything else." Shima patted him on the shoulder, seeing that Rin was struggling with what he was saying.

"Mephisto said I might change back..." Rin spoke slowly after a moment of silence.

"But you'll have Yukio to take care of you, so you'll be fine." Shima responded, feeling extremely uncomfortable. More than anything he just wanted to run away from the situation he was in 'and why the hell is he even crying?'

"No!" Rin shouted suddenly. "I can't imagine not being with you, I don't know how I should feel anymore."

'Ah so that's it, stuck in the best friend zone and no way around it.' Shima thought bitterly. "If you change back we'll figure things out, thanks for the lunch, I better get going."

Shima hadn't even eaten the lunch though, he picked up the small box and stood up, taking it with him mostly out of pity as he left Rin looking utterly lost in the grass behind him.

As Shima left Rin pressed his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. 'I had to say that, right? It's not like he even likes me back... I can't have thoughts like this about him, it's not even right. I can't be such a damn burden on him. Besides, he likes Eyebrows anyway, it's for the best.' "Ahhh my freakin' head hurts, this is too much!" Rin whined to himself.

As Shima walked slowly back to his dorm he felt anger and hate well up in his chest. He shouldn't really be so mad over it, he'd never been so aware of the halfling as he had been the past afternoon, but he couldn't shake the awful feeling the conversation gave him. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he slowly pulled it out to see it wasn't Rin's name displayed but another unwanted name entirely.

_'Please gather as much information as you can on Okumura Rin and Izumo Kamiki, it's vital we get as much information as possible to move our plans forward.'_

Shima let out a sigh before hitting 'delete' but as he did so another text appeared on his phone, this time he saw Rin's name. He almost debated not reading it but curiosity got the better of him.

_'Sorry, Shima!_

_But now you can worry about weird things like kissing Izumo *thumbs up*_

_You're still my best friend, and I just wanted to say good night and sweet dreams.'_

Shima stared at the text for a long time, a small smile breaking across his lips. "This guy..." He half whispered to himself. 'At least I still have this much, he really doesn't know what he's done to me.' He thought before responding.

_'Good boy, Rin *evil smile*_

_Good night'_

Rin let out a sigh at the response. 'Good boy.' He thought blankly, 'He told me that once...' the halfling touched the blue collar around his neck. He was relieved that he no longer had to worry about Shima hating him for liking him but at the same time, all he wanted was to be back as a wolf, curled up in the small bed he'd grown so used to.

* * *

**As always, REVIEW :3 And thanks for all the love so far, it makes me feel really, really great!**

**I'm liking this story so much i'll probably be up late tonight working on the next chapter heheh. ;]**


	9. Ah, he's cute!

**I figured i'd take some time to develop the characters a little and give you more of Shima's emotions, but not to worry, the main storyline will pick back up soon. **

**In the previous chapter I made the text messages centered and italicized so they'd be easy to tell apart from just their thoughts but I think having it centered felt distracting so they will only be italicized, NOT centered! :P Fixing the previous chapter to match this. **

**See you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

Shima found it very difficult to sleep that night, tossing around in bed, he hadn't even felt good enough to eat the night before, tucking away the lunch box into his small refrigerator. But as morning came too fast he grabbed his phone as it buzzed beside him.

_'Morning!_

_Umm was just going to see if maybe you wanted to hang out with me today?'_

Shima stared at the small screen for a long time, halfway wanting to just say no but at the same time, he couldn't avoid the demon forever.

_'Sure.'_

Moments later his phone buzzed once more.

_'Come over to my dorm?'_

It was Saturday after all, Shima wouldn't have the stress and worry of attending class. He had never really been to Rin's dorm either.

_'On my way'_

He responded before getting up to shower, dress and leave. He wasn't exactly sure what the day would have in store for him but he wasn't feeling quite like himself as he slowly walked to Rin's large dorm. He stared at the large building for a while before pushing the large door open. The dorm was completely abandoned and not well taken care of, he almost couldn't picture the vibrant and happy Okumura Rin living in it.

"Okumura?" He called out into the large, empty entrance, hearing the padding of footsteps running down the hall towards him.

"Shima! You took so loooong~" Rin whined as he bounded towards him.

"Ah hah sorry" Shima chuckled, and suddenly his day didn't feel quite so bad. He didn't know how Rin could do that to him, flashing him a toothy smile and wagging his tail, he had been greeted by the cheerful wolf familiar so frequently that he couldn't help but still picture Rin as his pet. With that thought he stepped forward and pulled Rin into a tight hug.

Rin let out a slightly nervous laugh before patting Shima on the back. 'This isn't what friends do... right?' The halfling thought to himself. The pink haired exwire took advantage of the moment and let his lips brush against Rin's soft hair, fortunately the smaller boy didn't notice as he pulled away from the embrace.

'I can't keep doing this to myself, gah, it's driving me crazy.' Shima shook his head, also pulling away. "So what are we doing today?"

"Oh! I figured we could leave campus for a bit and visit Akihabara!" Rin said cheerfully.

Shima choked for a moment, "Ak-Akihabara, that's really far, are you even supposed to leave campus?!"

"Well, probably not, but I figure you're into that weird otaku stuff and I can pick up a manga for Yukio so he'll forgive me." Rin shrugged.

"We can't just go because of me... and wait, weird otaku stuff?" Shima was shaking his head.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Rin began to jump up and down. "I've never been there before! And Kuro wants to see it too~"

"The CAT?! Ugh fine, i'll take you..." How could Shima say no to such a happy face? He knew Yukio was going to tear him apart for this one though.

"Akihabara, Akihabara!" Rin sang cheerfully as the two boarded the train to leave for the anime themed district.

As they arrived to the large city Shima felt a little relieved, it was nice to have a change of scenery. Though he was a bit upset Rin had to hide his tail, no telling what kind of exorcists they may run into in the city. They left the train, Rin's eyes were wide and shining, darting everywhere all at once.

"Whoa so many signs, lookit all this weird stuff!" Rin shouted, elicting strange glares from the people around him.

Shima smiled and shook his head. "Come on, let's go explore!"

Of course the first store they walked past Rin ran directly into, the little cat familiar perched on his head cheering him on as he went. Shima followed suit, soon finding himself in one of the largest anime stores he'd ever seen. Even he felt a little excited as he eyed a particular section that caught his interest; the R18 manga section.

Shima rubbed his hands together, walking towards the isles. Rin gasped behind him, "Dirty! We didn't come all the way here to look at R18 porn manga!"

"YOU didn't come here for it." Shima flipped open the first one that caught his attention.

Rin's face flushed red, "T-That's not something you should look at in public!" He shook his head furiously. "I'm going to pick out something for Yukio." He stormed away blushing as Shima laughed under his breath. Keeping an eye on Rin he couldn't help but purchase a few hard to find R18 manga for himself as Rin bought a strange, off-the-wall shounen gag manga for his brother.

"Let's go find somewhere to eat." Shima had nearly completely forgotten about the previous day's events at this point, the city was certainly refreshing. And Rin was looking particularly adorable bounding beside him. "Heh I know just the place." Shima rubbed his hands together eagerly.

Rin unknowingly followed Shima into a small cafe, quickly turning to run out. "Oi!" Shima grabbed him by the arm, "Come on, i'll pay."

Rin glanced around uncomfortably. "This i-isn't normal!" He whined as he stared at the girls who were dressed in very skimpy maid outfits and serving everyone's meals.

"It's really normal for a boy your age to want to go here, so hush." Shima pulled him in by his arm and forced him in, sitting him at a table in the corner of the cafe where they would have a little more privacy.

"Welcome!" One of the girls happily approached them and bowed. "What name would you like me to address you by?"

Rin gave her a confused and innocent look. "My name is..."

Shima cut off his friend quickly, "Call me master, and can you wear a cute little dog tail?" He leaned his chin on his hands in amusement.

"Right away, master!" She ran off quickly, as Rin continued to look uncomfortably at Shima.

"Relax!" Shima laughed at him.

"Why would you bring me here!?" Rin snapped in response, his tiny cat familiar on the other hand was perched on his shoulder, jaw dropped as he watched the girls.

'Rin! This is so coooool!' He purred.

"Too bad it's not, Shima is the opposite of cool." Rin mumbled.

Shima narrowed his eyes at him. "Fine, you pick where we go after this, I thought it would be fun."

Rin continued to look uncomfortable, shifting around in the booth he sat in as their food order was taken. Shima shook his head before Rin suddenly jumped to his feet, walking over to Shima's side of the table and scooting in beside him.

"You're really like a kid sometimes." Shima laughed.

"Shut up! And why are you making people wear tails and stuff? You never even comment on my tail..." Rin whined.

Shima looked slowly down at Rin's bottom lip as he pushed it out in a pout. He wanted more than anything to grab the demon and slide his tongue across his lips but he used all of his willpower not to.

"I like your tail too." He finally spoke, covering his mouth and trying to stare out at the girls bounding around him. "Maybe I just have a thing for tails?" He teased. 'Just stay calm, think about boobs, boobs all around me.'

"Yes!" Shima shouted suddenly, causing Rin to jump. "Oh... sorry sorry eh heh!" he laughed nervously. 'I'm seriously losing it...'

The rest of the lunch went smoothly and Rin finally seemed to relax and start to joke around as he grew more accustomed to the strange environment. As they finished up their meal Rin thought hard about the next place he wanted to go to, but he wasn't necessarily used to going out anywhere like this.

"Umm maybe we can see a movie?" Rin asked anxiously.

"We can see a movie anywhere, I hear there's a shrine nearby, why don't we go visit?" Shima watched as Rin was distracted by every sign and billboard the passed.

"Ohhh sounds cool!" Rin purred, eyes sparkling happily.

Shima couldn't help but chuckle, Rin's happiness felt contagious. As the two made it to the very nicely decorated temple in the middle of the busy city they made their way around, exploring it before stopping by at a gift shop near the exit before leaving. The sun was just beginning to set, alerting Shima to the time.

"Shit, we stayed out a little too long, let's get going Okumura-kun." Shima watched as Rin smiled at him like a happy child who got to spend a day at Disney World.

"Maybe you are a little cool, I used to think you were pretty lame!" Rin laughed, giving him a thumbs up. "Thanks for taking me today, Shima!"

Shima merely glared in response. 'Ah he's cute right now, really cute.' The pink haired exwire stuttered a little, "N-No p-problem eh heh." He felt his stomach sink at the thought that Rin had admitted he didn't like him as more than a friend. 'Why did I have to remind myself of that?' He sighed.

They boarded the train home before Shima laughed under his breath, sitting next to Rin. "I got you something!" The pink haired boy suddenly said.

Rin blinked at him for a moment, "Huh? Me?"

"Hah, yes you, here." Shima reached into his pocket to pull out a small plastic bag and handed it over to the halfling. He watched as Rin excitedly opened the gift, "I bought it from the shop at the shrine when you were staring at the lucky cat wall, it's a little phone charm."

Rin smiled bigger than Shima had ever seen him smile, holding up his new prize. A small phone charm with a little wolf on it. "Thank you so much!"

"It's based on a Norse god." Shima explained as Rin gave him a confused look. "His name was Fenrir, but I got it because it looked kinda like you when you were... ya know, in wolfie-form!"

Rin went a little quiet before sitting back into the seat beside his friend and gave him a warm smile. "I like it a lot." He said as he tied it to his phone.

By the time they made it back to the school it was already dark, Shima knew he'd have to sneak back to his dorm in order to not get caught out past curfew but at the same time he already decided since he was out so late he may as well walk Rin back to his dorm.

"Huh, isn't your dorm that way?" Rin pointed in the opposite direction as the two began to walk back to the campus.

"Yea, I just thought... I don't know, I wanted to walk you to your dorm." Shima shrugged.

Without responding Rin suddenly lifted his shirt halfway up, exposing his stomach, causing Shima's hand to shoot up to his nose. 'Oh my, nosebleed, not good!'

"You okay, Shima?" Rin questioned him, unwrapping his tail from his stomach and letting it fall behind him before dropping his shirt.

"Hm? Oh yea... fine, fine eh heh..." He kept his hand over his nose as he walked forward, staring blankly in front of himself as he tried to distract himself from the thoughts that had exploded into his head. As they approached Rin's dorms, Shima shook his head frantically, 'Oh man, I can't hold back, he has no idea what he does to me."

Walking up to the door Shima suddenly grabbed the halfling's wrist, pulling him into a tight hug. Rin tentatively hugged him back, letting out a small chuckle. But he gasped as the pink haired exwire pushed his back roughly against the door behind him.

Shima closed his eyes tightly, 'Everything about him is intoxicating, his hair, his scent, how his body feels against mine, I can't get enough.' "Rin..." He spoke softly against black hair.

Rin tensed up every muscle in his body, "Y-yes?"

"Good night, thank you for inviting me." Shima pulled away, watching Rin slowly relax.

"Y-Yea, no worries, good night!" Rin gave him a smile and nodded before turning to enter his dorm.

As Rin shut the door behind him he heard an angry scream. "Rin!"

Yukio was storming towards him, "Where in the hell have you been?!"

"Akihabara!" Rin laughed nervously.

Yukio grabbed Rin by the collar of his shirt, pushing him angrily backwards and holding him there. "Aki... what were you thinking?! You don't think at all do you?"

"Calm down, Yukio..." Rin's voice softened.

"You don't understand, I'M responsible for you, ME! I take the blame if anything happens, what if you got yourself killed!" Tears stung the corners of Yukio's eyes. "I can't lose you again, Rin..." His voice cracked.

Rin's expression softened further as he relaxed his shoulders, pushing his brother's hand off his shirt collar and pulling him into a hug. "Sorry Yukio, but i'm okay... I can protect myself and... I have someone else I also really want to protect now so I understand why you're upset."

Yukio was almost stunned by the level of maturity that came out of his brother's mouth at that moment. And even though he was still angry he hugged him back.

"Anyways, I got you this, so don't be mad 'kay?" Rin pulled away to hand his brother the manga he'd picked out.

"This is... the limited edition volume I couldn't get a hold of, how did you...?" Yukio furrowed his eyebrows.

"Secret! Just be happy now!" Rin laughed and wagged his tail in victory.

* * *

As Shima got back to his dorm he stood in the doorway of his room for a moment, letting out a long sigh before walking to his bed and staring blankly at it. 'So lonely all of the sudden.' He pictured the wolf taking up all the blankets, kicking him in the side and rolling around on top of him. 'Why am I so attached?' He rubbed at his eyes, making small, frustrated sounds under his breath.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to see 'Rin Okumura.'

_'Yo!_

_I know I already said thanks but I wanted to say it again, you were pretty awesome today._

_So yea, night n sweet dreams *hearts*'_

Shima laughed out loud, shaking his head. "Once again you make me happy when i'm feeling a bit lonely." It dumbfounded him sometimes. 'And he put little hearts, too cute.'

_'Thanks for inviting me, you were completely awesome too._

_See ya tomorrow, Okumura.'_

* * *

**Review pwease ^.^ I get so excited every time I log in and see a new one, i'm so happy everyone is liking it so far! **


	10. In a Soundless Voice

**Hello once more! Sorry it took a little while to update, had a super long work week -sigh-**

**Anyway I still had a lot of fun writing this, but more importantly I had a lot of fun reading the reviews ^.^**

**As for **Neusuada'**s suggestion, i'm absolutely going to use it in the next chapter after this one, I love that idea and thank you so much for it!**

* * *

Shima awoke the next morning, stretching out across his bed and yawning loudly. He reached over and grabbed his phone off the small end table upon seeing a flashing light signaling a new message. He was disappointed to see it was only Bon,

'Get yer ass up,

We're studyin today. If I don't see you soon i'll go over there and wake ya up.'

Shima frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. 'Rude. I really don't wanna study on a Sunday either, ahhh what to do?' Thinking quickly he sent a text to Rin:

'Riiiiiiin~

Good morning, sleep well? Let's hang today, what do ya say about that movie you asked to see yesterday?'

With that he knew he'd have a good excuse to be away from campus that afternoon, on top of the fact that he actually found himself wanting to see the halfling. He typically found himself easily bored with people but Rin was always exciting.

He got ready that morning, constantly checking for a reply, having not received one he decided he could at least meet up with his childhood friend for a short while and bail out with an excuse. Throwing on clothes he made his way to Bon's room, knocking and walking in on Suguro and Konekomaru who were sitting on the floor with their books and quizzing eachother.

Shima let out a small sigh, "I don't know why you make me come study, i'm not of much use to you guys here."

"Cause yer our friend anyway, and we don't just study, but there's a test next week. Remember?" Suguro huffed at him.

"Ahhh that's right... test." Shima sighed even deeper this time. "Well that's fun and all but i'm only here to say hey, I actually have plans today." 'Hopefully...'

"Plans? You never do anything unless it's with us." Suguro retorted rather bluntly.

"Actually with Okumura-kun, we're going to hang out." Shima smiled triumphantly.

"You two have been really close lately, it's nice to see you get along with someone else!" Koneko spoke up, smiling as well.

"Yea, yea, it's like you two are datin' or somethin'." Suguro shook his head.

Shima laughed in response, "Hah if he looked like Izumo, or had her cute smile, well, the times she does smile!" But Rin's smile had grown on the pink haired boy, it's not like he could say that though, he always found it easier to lie. It was almost sad how easy it really was to lie to everyone.

The text Shima had waited for never came though, he spent the day studying, trying not to let it bother him. Bon noticed his change in behavior as he shifted uncomfortably, letting out multiple sighs throughout the day and not getting much accomplished. Before he knew it the day was nearly over and neither of his friends wanted to mention what may be bothering him.

"I'm leaving." Shima huffed as he stood up, giving his friends an unenthusiastic wave as he exited the room. He was nearly in disbelief by how much he was bothered by being ignored but his thoughts were interrupted by his phone buzzing in his pocket. He struggled for a moment to get his phone from his pocket, his heart caught in his chest when he saw Rin's name on the screen.

'Shima!

Sorry I didn't reply today, Yukio took my phone and forced me to study *cries*

I guess it's too late to see that movie now, huh? But you can come eat dinner over here, i'll make you something super tasty!'

A smile broke across Shima's face and he chuckled under his breath before replying.

'Oh yay! Maybe something with lots of meat and noodles? I'll be there soon!'

Shima made a quick pit stop at his room to grab something he thought may be fun to give to the demon before running all the way to Rin's dorm, flinging open the large double doors at the entrance only to be greeting by Yukio on the other end, jumping like a frightened cat.

"W-What on Earth are you doing here?!" Yukio shouted as his muscles relaxed.

"Rin invited me for dinner!" Shima said cheerfully, inviting himself inside.  
Yukio bit his tongue at those words, he didn't necessarily enjoy Rin inviting people over unannounced, and especially not to the dorms where he was supposed to be guarding his older brother. He began to bitterly mumble to himself, pushing his glasses up on his nose as Shima hummed and walked past him, ignoring his behavior completely.

"Shimaaa!" Rin cried out, bounding down the hallway in sweatpants and a tee shirt towards the exwire. Shima stumbled back as the halfling practically pounced on him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

'Is he actually... hugging me on his own? So cute!' Shima shook his head, hugging him tightly back. 'His hair smells so nice.'

"Nii-san, is it really appropriate to invite people over at this time? Their is a curfew for other students." Yukio shot the two an angry glare.

Rin pulled away from the hug, "Aww I completely forgot..."

Shima laughed, "It's okay you can just hide me here, we'll have a sleep over, like little kids do!" He joked.

"Sleep over?" Rin gave him a puzzled look.

"Seriously, you never had sleep overs before?" Shima looked shocked.

Rin shook his head slowly, his tail lashing back and forth behind him.

"Ya know, you sleep at your friends house and maybe build a pillow fort or watch some scary movies and talk about girls together 'n stuff." Shima tried his best to explain the simple concept.

"Ohhh that sounds fun!" Rin's eyes lit up. "Let's do that!"

Shima had been joking but he was thrown off by Rin's genuine innocence at that moment and there was no way he was going to say 'no' now. "Alright!"

"Hey!" Yukio spoke up once more, watching the two with an irritated expression. "It's against school rules for Shima to stay here, seriously, you two don't follow any rules at all."

But Rin didn't even hear his brother, he jumped up in excitement "Sleep over!" He yelled, grabbing Shima by his wrist and turning to run towards the kitchen, dragging the older boy with him.

"I made sukiyaki with tons of kobe beef!" Rin announced happily, pointing to a large pot of noodles and beef sitting in the middle of the small kitchen table.

"Ahh it smells amazing!" Shima happily jumped into a chair, grabbing up a pair of chopsticks, but his good mood was interrupted by Rin's twin brother.

"Rin, before you eat, can I please have a word with Shima?" Yukio asked in a polite manner.

"Sure, just make it quick 'cause i'm starving." Rin whined and exited the room, leaving Shima sitting at the table alone glaring at his twin.

"I'm going to be brief." Yukio exchanged the glare. "Do you like my brother?"

Shima nearly choked and began to cough, he certainly hadn't expected that question. 'Was I that obvious?' He thought. "W-w-why would you ask th-that?"

"It's a simple question, please, answer." Yukio sighed.

"N-not in a sense that I would like a girl eh heh." He laughed nervously.

"Right... well, that said, you're not as subtle as you may think." Yukio's expression softened a little, "Look... my brother is very innocent and I don't want you teaching him anything inappropriate. Just take care of him, please." Yukio bowed his head to Shima, "Watch after him and don't you dare break his heart!"

Shima was dumbfounded by both Yukio's words and actions, he slowly nodded his head. "Of course." Yukio took his exit, allowing his brother to run back into the kitchen and chow down on his meal, leaving the pink haired exwire feeling slightly uncomfortable at how easy he must have been to read.

"Let's go to bed!" Shima said as he put his dishes into the sink after eating quickly.

"Aw already?" Rin whined.

"I have a surprise for you but I can't give it to you out here." Shima laughed under his breath, rubbing his hands together.

"Ohhh!" Rin's eyes widened in curiosity as the two suddenly made their way to the halfings room. Shima shut the door behind them and opened up the small side bag he had taken with him, pulling out a bottle and two small cups.

"My secret recipe!" Shima laughed.

"Secret recipe? You made this?" Rin stared at him as he filled both cups, handing one over.

"Yep, something like that, drink up!" The pink haired boy encouraged.

After drinking just two cups of the mystery liquid Rin was sitting cross legged on the floor, staring intently at it with Shima sitting directly in front of him. Rin slowly lifted his head, blue eyes meeting with caramel ones. "Go out with me?" The halfling slightly slurred.

Shima nearly spit his drink out in surprise, "Excuse me?" His eyes widened. 'Go out, as in date? A sudden confession of love?' His face flushed bright red.

"To that movie, maybe tomorrow..." Rin let out a small hiccup.

Shima clenched his chest 'gah too cute to handle, don't tell me he's drunk already! He only had two cups of sake.'

Rin cheerfully scooted over until he was next to Shima and draped his arm over his shoulders, letting out a happy sigh. "I'm so happy you're my best friend!" His tail wagged behind him, gently brushing against the pink haired boy's back. The feeling of Rin's arm around him was nearly too much for Shima to handle.

Rin chuckled and before Shima could open his mouth to respond he halfling quicky said: "Close your eyes."

The monk hesitated, Rin's face was so close he could feel his breath on him, if he turned his head all the way to the side their lips would practically be touching. 'I expected this to go over well, but not quite this well!' His throat felt hot and his heart quickened as he did like he was told and closed his eyes.

'I've wanted this for so long, ever since the dance that night, I never thought i'd get to feel those lips again...' Shima furrowed his eyebrows, but the kiss never came. He slowly opened his eyes just in time to watch Rin fall forward where he sat. As Shima caught him before he could hit the floor he realized he was sound asleep. 'Oh man, he passed out.' The pink haired boy sighed and got to his feet, picking up the half demon easily and carrying him to the bed, laying him down before smiling gently down at him.

'He's so small, it's adorable.' He thought as he pulled the sheets over Rin. 'Guess I should get some rest also.' He turned his head and looked around before deciding he was going to lay on the floor. But as he went to walk away Rin's hand shot out from under the sheets, grabbing the end of his shirt.

"Don't go." Rin spoke softly, looking up at the monk. Shima's face flushed red at the expression on the demon's face. "Sleep here with me, like when I was a wolf."

Shima took a sharp breath inward, jumping under the blankets with Rin, laying on his back beside the halfling. He felt like his heart was going to explode at this rate, they were so close he could hardly stand it. Rin was on his side, facing towards him, his cheeks tinted pink from the alcohol. Just as Shima closed his eyes and began to slowly relax, Rin suddenly curled into him, resting his chin against the pink haired boy's shoulder.

'Oh man, this is such a bad situation! I can feel his breath.' Shima felt his body tense up once more as his hands trembled.

"Shima." Rin mumbled softly.

"Y-yes?" Shima responded, turning his head. Their eyes met and Shima blushed harder, their lips too close for comfort.

"You're so warm, I missed sleeping with you like this." Rin wrapped his arms around Shima's midsection, pulling their bodies together, a warm smile brushed across his lips.

Shima returned the smile, "I missed it too, Rin."

"Shima?" Rin whined suddenly.

"Y-yea?"

Rin reached up, placing his hand against Shima's cheek, pulling his face in even closer, they were so close Shima could have licked Rin's lips. "I want you to always be my best friend."

"I always will be then." Shima was fighting everything in himself to not take advantage of the drunken Rin, his frustration was welling up each time they didn't kiss, finally he rolled onto his side to face the halfling, grabbing his chin and tilting his head down to place a soft kiss against his forehead before wrapping his arms tightly around him. Within moments Rin was happily snoring against his chest as they held each other, falling asleep.

In the middle of the night Shima felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, reminding him that he forgot to take it out and set it on the nightstand. He grabbed the mobile out but paused when he read the name on the screen before he cautiously opened the text to read it.

And then came the words that Shima had been dreading, the words that would tear his world apart. He stare blankly at the text that illuminated his eyes as he breathed Rin's name softly against his black hair, his anger swelling.

'Shima Renzou,  
Capture Izumo Kamiki alive and report to the rooftops tomorrow at 2pm, this is an order.'

* * *

_So, dear, no matter how we part, I hold you sweetly in my head._  
_And if I do not miss a part of you, a part of me is dead. _  
_If I can't love you as a lover, I will love you as a friend. _  
_And I will lay a bed before you; keep you safe until the end._

* * *

**Ouuu what will happen to Shima now that he has to follow orders from the Illuminati? :0 Guess you'll have to stay tuned and review!  
**


	11. The Illuminati, Shima's betrayal

**So so sorry about the long update! /bows/ my job is killing me lately.**

**Hello once more! I'm going to quickly recap some important manga events but twist my plot into it so bear with me, and spoilers ahead! If you haven't read up to chapter 49 (I believe it was 49 anyway... my memory is failing me.) I'll give you a rundown in this chapter so you'll still be able to understand what's going on rather easily (I hope.)**

**Anyways! I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i'm enjoying all of the love and reviews i've received up until now! You've all been absolutely wonderful ^.^**

**See you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

Shima knew he wouldn't be able to lay next to Rin again, he didn't sleep that night but lie restless in bed. The next morning he sat up as he watched the sun shine through the window. He looked down at the demon curled up, sleeping peacefully beside him. He gently ran his fingers across the smaller boy's cheek, moving his messy hair from his face before leaning over him.

'I'll never get this chance again.' He solemnly thought to himself as he softly brushed his lips against Rin's, he placed a small kiss there before standing up and letting out a long sigh and left the half demon sleeping peacefully behind him.

The sound of a fight crept in as he left the dorm. He glanced up into the sunlight, knowing instantly it was coming from the rooftops, his feet carried him quickly to where Izumo Kazuki was, just as planned.

'Why, why would I get an order now of all times?' The thought made him angry and hateful. He approached the fight, it was Nemu with a powerful familiar in front of him, Shima always had a bad feeling about the little brat that never spoke to them, he was the only person he could never find out anything about. A fast chant, flick of the wrist, a quick warning escaping his lips as he grabbed Izumo into his arms and black flames lashed around him. They engulfed Nemu's familiar, shutting it down instantly.

Izumo turned to run in fear, Shima clicked his teeth together, lunging forward and slamming his K'rik into her back. His black flames knocked her instantly unconscious and he caught her delicately in his arms.

"You're the bastard who's the Illuminati spy, right?" Nemu pointed an accusing finger at Shima.

A helicopter boomed overhead as Shima looked up at the sky, Izumo limp in his grasp.

"SHIMA, IZUMO!" A scream rang out, Rin's voice was piercing and it caused the pink haired exwire to cringe as he turned to see the half demon running towards him. The helicopter landed, soldiers pouring out, shields and weapons in hand, prepared to fight. Rin wanted desperately to make it to where Shima stood but he was abruptly halted by a blinding, white light appearing from the sky. The light hovered above them before landing on the rooftop, a dark, ominous presence coming forth from it.

"Pleased to meet you everyone!" As Rin's vision slowly filtered back in he could hear a soothing voice approaching. A demon walked out from the light, no, something much more ominous feeling than a demon... a king stepped forth. Dressed in pure white, a stunning white tail waved slowly behind him. "I am the leader of the Illuminati organization, the king of light, Lucifer."

Rin felt his body tremble at the presence of the powerful king as he proceeded to declare war on True Cross Academy. The king began to violently cough into his hand, spitting out blood and falling to his knees. This was Rin's chance, while he was weak and down. He unsheathed his sword, blue flames bursting around him as he sprinted forward. His attempts were quickly squelched as Shima jumped between him and the powerful Illuminati leader.

'Why?' Rin thought desperately as he watched black flames dance around Shima, clashing against him and knocking him off balance.

"I'll give you some advice." Shima spoke bitterly. "From now on if you want to win you'll need to be prepared to kill humans." It was honest advice, spoken from his heart, but he knew deep down Rin would get himself killed if he didn't step up his game, at this rate... Rin would surely lose everything to the Illuminati as long as he kept his heart.

Rin wanted to scream out to him, yell his name, anything... but nothing came, his throat went dry, he felt like throwing up at the sight of seeing Shima be so hateful. He stumbled backward, the black flames overwhelming him.

"Everyone, thank you for trusting me until now." Shima gave his usual smile, it didn't appear any different than it ever had, which made Rin even more sick. "Well then, farewell!" With a wave he turned and walked away, leaving Bon screaming after him, but his desperation was drowned by the sound of the helicopter lifting up to leave. Mephisto began to slowly explain how devastating and real the betrayal was, how they would all be powerless to bring back Shima.

"Shut up!" Rin screamed suddenly, breaking his usual, cheerful character. His fist cleanched tightly on Mephisto's shirt collar. "Shut up you clown. Nothing has been decided, i'll definitely bring back Shima." He declared proudly, bitterly, angrily all at once.

* * *

But things were never quite so easy. Rin forced his way into the facility that Shima and Izumo had flown to. He became separated from the rest of the group, fighting countless enemies the research facility felt like throwing at him. The walls and doors were ever changing, leading him in the exact direction they wanted and the halfling quickly became flustered and turned around until finally he was locked in an all white cell. No matter how hard he struggled and fought he couldn't break his way out.

He was mentally and psychically exhausted, close to giving up but something in him was burning and angry, he couldn't shake the terrible feeling in his chest. He'd felt like this once before in his life, when his dad was killed, this time he was trapped, alone, betrayed and tired. He slumped against the white wall, pulling his phone slowly out of his pocket and staring at it.

"No service... huh." He spoke dully before selecting his text messages. He found himself clicking on Shima's name, scrolling through all of their conversations. They made him want to smile, but the situation was heart wrenching, and he knew nothing could break him from saving this person.

* * *

Shima was surprised to hear from his higher ups that the son of Satan had already managed to locate and break into their facility and was now captured. As expected they also found it difficult to kill the halfling, though they had certainly tried. The pink haired exwire felt himself growing consistently more frustrated as he thought about Rin being trapped in their facility. He stood atop a platform staring down at the trapped half demon, hidden behind a one way mirror.

He didn't want to catch anyone's attention, nor did he want to create trouble for himself so he knew he shouldn't interfere with any of his former classmates that were trapped there. He grew restless watching Rin struggle, fighting off the beasts he was pitted with in his white cell.

"I'm going to talk with him." Shima finally spoke with a sigh. The fat little man that was in charge of the facility shot him a long glance.

"How is that a good idea? I want to kill him before Lucifer-sama wakes up again!" The stubby man laughed.

"Because you can't kill him with those demons down there, he's weak to humans. Love is fragile, that's Okumura's strength and weakness." Shima spoke calmly, his arms folded. "Let me speak to him and i'll help you."

The mouse-like man finally agreed to let Shima enter the room that Rin had been trapped and tortured in. A large door opened and Rin jumped to his feet, growling. Every time that door had opened something came forth to try to kill him. He no longer hesitated to act like a trapped and ready to fight animal, his hand was already holding the hilt of his sword.

A clank echoed on the ground as his sword dropped to his feet, his heart sweltered in his chest. "Shima..." Rin's voice cracked, his throat dry as his eyes met with emotionless hazel. The pink haired boy was wearing a tight fitting, highly detailed Illuminati uniform, the sight made Rin hesitate to run to him. "Why...?" Was all he could mutter as tears stung the corners of his eyes.

"Why am I doing this?" Shima spoke very calmly. "It's because I hate everyone." He watched as Rin flinched at the words. He approached the halfling but Rin was stumbling away, his face contorting to a mixture of hurt and anger.

"But you..." Shima caught Rin by his chin, gripping it firmly. "I can't hate you. I'm going to help you out of here... eventually. I can't cause a commotion just yet though."

Rin furrowed his eyebrows as he responded, "I came to get you out of here, not the other way around."

Shima snorted, clicking his teeth together. "I'm not leaving here, and if you don't escape now you'll be killed, got it?" He let go of the half demon's chin and let out a sigh. Of course Rin didn't get it, he was stubborn that way, the pink haired male could tell by the look in his eyes that he wouldn't give up. He reached out and ran his fingers through Rin's hair, just like when he was a wolf. 'Ah, soft, he really is adorable.'

Rin couldn't help but flinch at the touch. "Shima..." he muttered softly, his words cut off by Shima's lips. He pulled away but Shima grabbed his arms, holding him still as he kissed him tenderly. It was difficult to relax, Rin wanted to run but he felt his back press up against the cold, white wall behind him.

"W-Why?" Rin stuttered again, his voice trembling.

"I love you." Shima's words threw Rin into a shock, he couldn't respond. Their lips clashed together once more but this time Rin didn't resist, he accepted it, accepted Shima's feelings. The pink haired exwire broke the kiss and licked at the corner of Rin's mouth, asking for entry. In response the half hemon hesitantly parted his lips with a soft sigh, their tongues danced together and Rin felt his hips buck shamelessly forward as Shima's tongue brushed against his teeth.

Shima broke away, panting heavily. "I'll get you out of here, so wait for me, Rin."

He never used Rin's first name, it send tremors through his body hearing it. Rin slumped against the wall, wanting to say something, anything... but no words came to him. He watched as Shima left him alone in the white cell, he wanted to call out for him, or fight to escape but instead he found himself very tired.

* * *

**Gah! I wanted this chapter to be a little more eventful but I hope you all enjoyed it. I know a lot of readers aren't caught up on the manga so I went over the current events while adding Shima's thoughts to it. **

**I promise the next update won't be as long as this one took, i'm currently halfway done writing the next chapter right now so, yay! ^.^**


	12. Until we wake and drown

**This is a pretty long chapter BUT it's the second to last chapter, ohno! **

**Sorry if the last chapter felt a tiny bit rushed, I just wanted to get past the manga events quickly so that I could go more into depth with thoughts and feelings in these final two chapters.**

**That being said, I really hope you enjoy.  
**

**See you at the bottom of the page!  
**

* * *

Shima could feel his stress rising as more and more time passed. He hated seeing Rin confined, and even worse he had to face Izumo again. He really didn't want to stir up trouble but he found himself in a bad situation. 'Today i'll do it, i'll free him and be done with all of these feelings' He told himself.

Instead he found himself face to face with a flustered Izumo, her familiars running with her, who had somehow escaped their captives. A sigh escaped Shima's lips, black flames swelled around him, tearing at her small fox's leg. She froze, screamed, and fell to the floor. Her foxes stood between her and Shima, they would protect her to the end, she knew that, and desperately tried to recall them.

They refused to listen, she couldn't break the summon. Screaming and crying as they leapt at Shima to fight him off, but the monk caught them one in his flames, his K'rik stabbing through the other's back with an agonizing yelp.

"They were like my brothers!" Izumo cried desperately as she watched her familiars get torn down. "Oh? Sorry." Shima muttered as Izumo was grabbed up and dragged down the hall by the Illuminati guards.

He inteded to break Rin free that day, but the events that transpired threw off his mood. This was truly the route he chose and there was no going back after this, ever. He instead went to his small, plain room and fell asleep. He wished he never had to wake up but the next day he rolled slowly out of bed, changing into his new uniform and walking slowly down the tiny hall of the facility.

He stood at the entrance of the door Rin was trapped in and let out a long sigh. "I need you now, Rin." He clenched his teeth together. That's right, Okumura was the only thing he cared about, the only one who could see the world through the same eyes as him.

* * *

70,093... 70,094... 94... 70,093... 70,092?

Rin counted aimlessly in his head, he wondered how long he'd been locked up for. He wasn't sure, but he felt like he had counted forever since he last saw Shima, who had been visiting him frequently to give him food, fresh clothes and bedding and would even chat with him from time to time. He was starting to wonder if he ever really would break free from this hell.

The door slowly opened and Rin jumped to his feet, his tail swishing weakly behind him. "Shima!" He half shouted, relieved to see the pink haired male. But he also saw the dark rings under his eyes, his slightly disheveled clothes, he knew something was wrong. But he was greeted with a warm hug, Shima buried his face into Rin's neck, holding him tightly.

"Are you... alright?" Rin asked softly, holding him in return.

Shima didn't answer for a long time, just stood there. Rin furrowed his eyebrows, pulling back. "What's wrong?" He asked innocently, blue orbs meeting with caramel ones. He couldn't read the expression that Shima was making, it was just blank. But their lips met, teeth clicking together and the pink haired boy sighed against his lips. Shima placed his hand on Rin's stomach, slowly sliding his fingers under his shirt.

Rin gasped at the touch, Shima's hands felt cold but he didn't move away. Could it be he wanted this? He wasn't entirely sure, but he accepted it and allowed Shima's hand to make it's way to his chest.

"Sh-Shima please..." Rin whined. "Please escape with me."

Shima's hand stopped moving, a look that could only be described as disgust crept across his face. "I'm sorry, I can't go back with you, i've become a demon. If you stay with me you might become more of one too."

Rin refused to accept those words, he cringed at them. He felt Shima's tongue slide against his ear, dipping inside of it and nipping lightly there. "I don't care." Rin shook his head, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He pushed Shima's hand away from him and wanted to speak but a loud crashing sound came from the other side of the heavy door that held him captive. Shima jumped and turned quickly around, the floor vibrated from the impact of the loud sound and he instinctively knew something was wrong.

Thinking quickly, Shima knew this may also be his only chance to let Rin free, he opened the door, rushing out into the hall. Leaving the door open, Rin ran out behind him.

"Shima Renzou!" Izumo screamed out in anger, her voice sounding more demon than human. Shima spun around on his heel to see her standing at the end of the hall, her white hospital gown covered in blood. She clasped her hands together, "Tear down my enemy, Nine Tails."

Fear overtook Shima at the sights of the legendary fox that appeared before him, he knew at this moment it may be able to take his life if he was too weak to summon his own familiar, but he had to fight.

"No!" A blood curdling scream echoed through the hall, Rin stood behind Shima. 'Why?' He was desperately asking himself as he jumped between his two friends.

"Don't get in my way Okumura, I'll kill him!" Izumo continued to scream madly.

"You can't, don't hurt him!" Rin's voice was desperate, as he closed his eyes words came to his mind and tumbled out of his mouth. "Awaken, Fenrir." The floor beneath the trio illuminated, nearly blinding the angry girl as a giant wolf crawled out of the floor, as if making his way out from the depths of hell. The wolf let out an earth shaking roar and lunged at the fox demon, teeth clashing, claws entwining.

"Get out of my way Okumura!" Izumo broke out into tears at the thought that she may not make it to Shima. "He killed my family, he killed Uke and Mike!" Her voice trembled and she could no longer stop herself from falling to her knees and crying.

Rin paused for a moment, staring at the pink haired boy in shock. "I-Is that true?"

Shima looked hurt, he put his head down in defeat. "I'm sorry." It was all he could say. Rin stormed angrily towards him, punching him hard in the cheek, and while Shima could have easily stopped it he took the hit, stumbling backwards.

"You idiot!" Rin screamed. "I don't know why you did it, I don't know why you're doing any of this but please..." He paused for a moment, blue pools meeting with red irises. "Come back with me." He held out a shaking hand. The powerful demons still battled behind him, crashing into the walls.

Shima clicked his teeth together, a look of disgust plastered across his face. "You don't understand, so let me make this clear, I hate every one of them!" Shima shouted, pointing at the girl who was crying on her knees. "Being forced to be their friends, I was always so weak, I could never protect the things I truly wanted, I could never obtain the things I longed for. I'm fighting for the side that will bring this world peace and give me power."

"I understand." Rin's voice shook. "I understand more than anyone."

"And that's why you were my only true friend, so for this, i'm sorry." Shima put his head down in defeat.

Rin gritted his teeth together, grabbing Shima by the collar of his uniform and forcing him to look up. "That bastard Satan won't give you the powers you're after, i'll fuckin' kill him. Whoever stands behind me when I do will be the ones truly fighting for peace. If you want to be strong then stay by my side."

Shima gasped under his breath, he didn't understand why Rin was asking him to come back after everything.

"Shima... I forgive you, because..." Rin clenched his teeth together before leaning forward to catch Shima's lips with his own. "...I l-like you."

"So that's it..." Izumo spoke up. "You forgive him so easily? You make me sick." She said in disgust, the giant familiars crashed into a nearby wall, crumbling it and causing the building to shake, the ceiling cracking above them.

"This is bad." Shima muttered, glacing up at the ceiling. To make the situation worse, guards rushed in around them. Shima raised his staff and lunged forward, fighting the guards off desperately.

"What's going on here!?" A frantic little man's voice echoed over the fighting, it was a higher up of the Illuminati, the short and demanding man who had struggled to find a way to kill Rin. "Unleash experiment 562!" He ordered, an iron door at the end of the hall opened up to reveal a giant, snarling ghoul.

As Shima continued to fight off the guards, Rin readied his sword, blue flames lashing out dangerously around him as he rushed in to confront the giant ghoul. He jumped up, burying his sword between it's eyes, a growl escaping his lips. But the ghoul reached up, grabbing Rin and throwing him hard against a nearby wall, sending Rin crashing through it. The spot the sword had stabbed quickly healed itself up and it let out a mighty roar.

The ghoul turned to where Rin had been sent flying, readying it's claws to attack the half demon. "No!" Shima shouted suddenly. 'I have to... I have to protect Rin, even if i've made terrible decisions up until now.' Black flames rose up around him, causing the guards to jump back to avoid being burned. Shima glared angrily at the men around him, his flames lashing out and hitting them all, causing them to faint. He then set his sights on the beast that was going after Rin.

Shima knew he had the ability to take down anything that had crawled from the depths of Gehenna, confident in his abilities he surrounded the ghoul with his black flames. But the beast turned, shaking off the flames as if they weren't there and continues to advance towards Rin.

'Impossible!' Shima thought, 'Could it be that it's not completely a demon? That's possible, it is an experiment...' His thoughts were interrupted by a terrible pressure in his head, it almost brought him to his knees it hurt so badly. His vision faded in and out, 'damn, this summon is taking a toll on my body... but I have to do what I can...'

He stumbled towards the ghoul, took a deep breath and then darted forward, throwing himself between Rin and the creature. "Shima, no!" Rin shouted, but the ghoul effortlessly swiped it's claws out, throwing Shima into a nearby wall. Rin's eyes flashed angrily as he jumped forward, lashing out repeatedly with his sword, slashing the ghoul in every direction possible. But it was no use, it regenerated as fast as he could attack.

"Damn. Dammit all." Izumo muttered under breath, her entire body trembling as she watched the fighting around her. 'At this rate everyone will die.' "Nine-tails!" She yelled. "Save Rin!" It took everything in her to yell those words, she no longer wanted to be with these people she had considered her friends, nor did she want to help them, but Rin had never been bad to her and he certainly didn't deserve to die if she could help it.

"You too Fenrir, help out!" Rin commanded the giant wolf, the two familiars stopped their fighting, turning their anger and frustration towards the ghoul. "We have to escape, now." Rin said as he ran to Shima's side to help him to his feet before running over to Izumo and rest his hand on her shoulder.

Izumo slapped his hand away, "I can escape on my own, i'm not going with you so leave, now." Her voice was bitter but Rin could see the seriousness in her eyes. He gave a slow nod, and as much as he didn't want to turn around he also couldn't deny her determination. "Come back safe." Rin said softly under his breath, releasing his grip from her shoulder as she let out a deep breath.

The ghoul was fighting off the two powerful familiars but Fenrir was ripping pieces from it's body, swallowing them whole, causing the giant to throw itself into the walls in a desperate attempt to fight back. Rin glanced up at the crumbling ceiling, he knew the situation was bad, his eyes lowered to Shima who was getting back to his feet finally after taking a hit from the ghoul. His body was weakened from summoning his familiar and he fought to keep consciousness. Rin darted to his side, gently holding him by the shoulders and helping him walk forward.

"You're not going anywhere!" The fat little man squealed at the duo, but Izumo was already running towards him, jumping and catching him in the side of the head with her foot, sending him flying. "Gah, I won't... let you escape..." He growled, rolling around and hitting a small, red button that he pulled from his pocket.

"Shit, the emergency doors will lock." Shima muttered, letting out a small cough. Rin made a small 'tch' sound, suddenly picking Shima up off his feet, running as fast as he could toward the giant doorway that was starting to slowly close. They barely made it under the steel door as it slammed shut behind them. "You left Izumo..." The monk said blankly.

"Fenrir and Nine-tails will protect her, you're the one i'm worried about." Rin glanced down at Shima, slowing his pace to set him down on his own feet. Rin's heart caught in his throat as the ground shook below him, the vibrations on the floor caused him to stumble and a loud crash was heard overhead. He was thrown to the ground hard, Shima jumping on top of him. He could hear glass crashing around him, concrete crumbling and landing in large chunks everywhere.

Rin looked up in shock, Shima grimaced above him before collapsing on top of him. He'd taken the blow from where the ceiling would have crashed down onto the half demon. Rin gasped, trembled, tears welled up in his eyes as he Rolled Shima off of him, watching helplessly as blood pooled around his head.

"Idiot... why would you do that? I would have healed..." Rin's voice shook and his eyebrows knitted together.

"Heh... I'm glad I could protect you." Shima laughed weakly, reaching up with a trembling hand to touch Rin's cheek.

"Damn it." Rin cursed, forcing himself to his feet and picking up the pink haired exwire once more to make their escape from the crumbling building. He ran as far and fast as he possibly could, not stopping for any reason, his only goal was to find help. Hospital, ambulance, anyone... if Yukio was there he could save him, Rin felt completely useless, he could never do what Yukio could. The thought angered him as he continued to run, tears streaking silently down his cheeks.

"S-Stop here, please." Shima managed to mutter.

"I have to get you help!" Rin protested, slowing to a quick walk through the dense forest.

"Please, Rin, set me down." Shima said with a low sigh.

Rin clenched his teeth, shaking his head before he kneeled and set the monk down, leaning him against a large tree. "Finding help is my main concern, i'll be back." The halfling stood to leave but he felt a light tugging on the bottom of his shirt.

"Stay with me." Shima nearly pleaded, panting heavily.

Rin balled his fingers into fists as he kneeled down in front of the pink haired boy. "Shima, I have to go get someone..."

"Can you do me a favor, please?" Shima cut him off, speaking softly.

Rin bit back tears, perched down between Shima's legs as he slowly nodded.

The pink haired monk let out a sigh, blood trickled from his hair to his face and down his neck. "You really are more human than anyone i've met, anyone, anyone. You reminded me how human I am, and i'm sorry, Rin. But please, I want to ask one thing..."

Rin brushed his hand against Shima's cheek, trying to wipe away the fresh blood. "A-a-ask m-me anything."

"Can I touch you?"

* * *

**Meep! **

**It would be such a shame to cut it off here, lucky for everyone I already finished writing the final chapter so i'll post them back to back and not leave you with an evil cliffhanger ^.^**

**REVIEW PLEEEEASE, I love them, I truly do. I love them more than Rin loves sukiyaki~**


	13. When sky meets shore

**The rating has just been changed to M, yes, because of this chapter. It is graphic and detailed so... you've been warned.**

**This is it... it's all over T^T /cries/ Hope you enjoy, and as always,**

**See you at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

"Can I touch you?"

Rin was slightly shocked by the request, but he would do anything for Shima at that moment, he regretted never admitting his feelings before. No, he wasn't entirely sure about his feelings before, even now his emotions were a mess, but he would still do anything he asked. He gently took Shima's hand in his own and brought it up to his cheek.

Shima gave him a weak smile, brushing his fingers across his cheekbone, running his thumb over Rin's eyelid, then down the bridge of his nose before touching his lips. He brought his fingers around to the back of his hair, pulling him forward so the half demon was straddling him before kissing him. Rin responded with a small sigh, returning the kiss and thinking to himself how nice it was to kiss this softly.

"Can I touch you here too?" Shima pushed his hand under Rin's shirt, pressing his hand to his stomach.

"I said it's fine." Rin's voice was hushed.

They slowly exchanged places so Rin was leaning against the tree. He let out a small gasp as more blood trickled into Shima's face. "Shima you're..."

"I'm fine." But Shima's hand trembled as he moved it against Rin's stomach. "Is this really alright?"

Rin felt his heart well up in his chest, he wanted to go find help but this is what Shima wanted, the two feelings were tearing him apart. But he wanted to fulfill Shima's wishes, "It's alright."

As if sensing Rin's conflict, Shima pressed their lips together, then trailed kisses along his jaw and down to his neck, causing Rin to blush. His hand made it's way to Rin's chest, rubbing against his nipple, making him gasp as Shima continued to kiss his neck, brushing his teeth against his skin and biting there gently.

'No, we should stop now...' Rin thought to himself. Shima shook his head, his sincere expression catching the halfling's attention. 'I understand what he wants, i'll do anything. He protected me and now he's like this...' Rin examined Shima's pitiful state, a sad look in his eyes. 'I can't stop here.'

Sadness welled up within Rin, making his breath stop. Shima's blood and dying were reality, it hurt the demon more than anything. But he shook the feelings off, 'I want to touch him... for him to touch me... and know every inch of my body.' Shima's hand's still brushed delicately against his chest and stomach.

Suddenly Shima pulled his arms over Rin's back, pulling him closer and muffled his voice into his shoulder. "You feel warm." As if memorizing his entire body he slid his hand from Rin's chest to his torso slowly. "Rin." He breathed his name softly, sliding his hand down further and stopping at his belt with a soft 'clink'.

"I want to touch you here, please let me." Shima passionately whispered in his ear.

"Wait... i'll do it." Rin felt his face flushing even more red as he reached down to undo his belt, noticing the monk struggling at it. As he unzipped his pants Shima's hand touched him through his underwear.

"Mn..." Rin bit back a moan as careful and hesitant fingers pulled out his member with care. Shima's cheeks flush as he put his forehead against his shoulder, kissing Rin's neck. "Nn... mnn..." Shima pulled him in for a kiss, but this time was different, the way his tongue entered and intertwined with his as he began to stroke him more firmly which caused Rin to pant harder.

"Rin, does it feel good?" Shima asked with heated breaths.

Rin became even more embarrassed, his body getting even hotter than it was previously. "Ha... haah..." No words came to him, only his instinctual response.

"Rin-" Shima stopped mid sentence as he tried to hold back the pain.

"Are you okay?!" Rin furrowed his eyebrows together in concern.

"Yes... sorry..." Shima let out a small sigh.

"We really should sto-!"

"No." Shima's face warped with conviction as he grabbed the collar of Rin's shirt. "Only that... No. Please."

Rin was shaken by Shima's actions, he'd never seen him in this much pain, nor with this much desire. "I understand." He hesitantly replied. He could see the sheer determination in the older male, and at that moment he felt that he would do anything for him. 'I should follow through this... together with Shima.' "Hold on a second."

"Rin?" Shima gave him a confused look as Rin pushed him lightly onto the ground and lay on top of him before moving down to take off the pink haired exwire's pants. Shima gasped, "Rin! I'll do that..."

"It's fine, I don't want you to move too much so i'll do it." Rin responded, sliding off his boxers. He stopped for a moment before taking the tip of Shima's member into his mouth. He could feel Shima hold his breath at the action. 'Am I the first to have touched him like this?' Rin's heart beat wildly at the thought. Shima grew bigger as Rin brought him further into his throat before pulling almost all the way out, then repeating the motion, over and over.

Shima began to pant heavily as he reached down to clumsily pet Rin's hair. "Haah..." Rin glanced up to see Shima's face flushed completely red, breathing heavily as he softly mumbled "Rin." It made the half demon feel a little giddy seeing him like this, it made him want to feel more, he wanted to feel him. He stopped his motions to take off the rest of his clothes before straddling Shima, fully nude.

Shima's stare fixed on his body, and though Rin was embarrassed he took the pink haired boy's hand and placed it on his stomach. "Don't you want to touch everything? ...Then do it."

"Rin..." Shima softly mumbled his name.

"And make sure to remember. Things about me, what my body is like..." A knot swelled in Rin's throat as he couldn't say everything he was thinking at that moment. 'And never forget. Never. Even if this is the end.'

"Yes, Rin, I love you from the bottom of my heart." Shima half whispered. Rin let out a small sigh before licking his fingers and reaching around to his own entrance. "Nn..." Even though this was Rin's first time doing anything like this, he had no intention of stopping. He wanted to give everything... he wanted Shima inside of him. He felt himself contact against his wet finger, going in more little by little. "Ugn... ah..." The feeling made him tense up. "Ah... hah..." He moaned softly, "Shima."

"Are you alright? Look, you're in pain." Shima was clearly concerned watching Rin's face contort.

"I'm fin- ngh..." Rin responded, but Shima raised his upper body, grasping Rin's hip with one hand and moving the other to his entrance. "Shima hey!" His fingers followed Rin's and go into him. "Shima... ah...!"

"Sorry... I wanted to touch you here too, are you alright?"

"Ngh..." The only response Rin could muster up was guttural sounds.

"It's so hot." Shima's voice was hushed.

Rin finally mustered up the ability to reply, "Idiot. It's fine, so... take it out..." He said as he forcibly pushed Shima's fingers out. He took a few shallow breaths before slowly lowering himself onto Shima's erection, the pink haired boy watched him with feverish eyes.

"Rin." He panted softly.

"It's going in... ngh... ahh!" Rin half shouted from the pain as Shima held him up, then lowered his hips more. Rin's breaths became shallow, pain overwhelming his sensations. "Uh... ah!" Noticing this, the pink haired boy reached around to gently grip the half demon's tail, stroking at it lightly.

Shima finally let out a loud moan as Rin began to speak, "Ngh... ah... haah... ah... It... went in..." Rin let out a huge breath, noticing he was putting his weight on Shima's chest. "Shit... sorry." He went to pull away but Shima grabbed his arm.

"It's fine."

"But..." Rin shook his head.

"I'm fine with just this." Shima said in a small voice.

"Th-then i'll start moving..." Rin whispered, embarrassed by the things he was saying. He did what he could to not depend on Shima and began to move his hips. "Ah... ungh..."

"Haah...!" Shima continued to moan openly now, at first Rin sat on Shima's waist but started to move up and down, but still... it hurt even moving that much. "Ug... ah... hah..." Rin's face contorted with pain.

"Does it hurt too much?" Shima seemed concerned as their eyes met.

"I'm ok-ah!" Shima started to touch Rin's stomach, the fresh blood that pooled on his hands mixing with Rin's sweat, but the feeling of his hand slowly became pleasant. Rin's hips went numb with pleasure, the pain fading away.

"Nn... Rin, it feels so good inside you." Shima's voice was raspy, words spilled out of his mouth. Rin began to move in a way that allowed Shima to press deeper, stretching his walls even further and causing him to moan. Shima rubbed at his chest and stomach, his touch caused electric shocks within Rin.

Rin thought to himself, 'A little late to say but... this feels so lewd.' Feeling even more turned on at this point he took Shima's hand from his stomach, sliding the monk's fingers into his mouth. He licked his fingers, ignoring the fluids and blood that was smeared on them. He licked them delicately, loving it, carefully sucking on them.

"Rin." Shima loudly called his name, pulling his hand away, along with his other hand he grabbed Rin's hips.

"...?! Ah, Ahhhh!" Rin shouted as Shima suddenly thrust into him with such force it left him moaning desperately. "Shima." Shima thrusts into him over and over while holding his hips. Rin felt his mind going blank as he looks down at Shima with his pained voice. Shima's face warped with pain as blood pooled behind him, seeping into the dirt below him. It was on his face, chest, arms, everywhere.

"Stop, if you do that you'll...!" Rin began to speak, Shima stopped moving and grabbed his arms before shouting suddenly, "It's fine!" His bitter words pierced through Rin's chest. "Please don't stop... I want to touch you til the end..." Shima's voice trembled. "I want to be touching Rin... so... please. Please don't treat me like this." Shima's expression turned serious, his voice sounded like he was about to cry as tears appeared in the corners of his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

An indescribable feeling exploded in Rin's chest... his vision went blurry. The half demon felt painfully hot from his eyes to his nose as sobs escaped his throat. 'This is... Shima's last wish... That's why no matter what... Even if his body breaks and there's nothin' left of him, I need to do this til the end.' Shima and Rin pound into each other, so they never forget, so they never lose each other. Rin feels tears well up in his eyes and he holds back his pain.

A smile floated to Shima's face as he matches Rin's rhythm. Rin couldn't stop it, there was absolutely no helping it, this useless feeling that fell over him. He couldn't stop the tears as they kissed, his senses drifting away and going numb, his tears fell and streaked down Shima's cheeks as their tongues entwined. Shima speeds up his motions, grabbing his tail once more, roughly this time and Rin could feel himself reach him limit, lights flickered in his eyes as he was sinking into the pleasure. But in the corners of his mind sorrow and regret still lingered.

Shima's expression changed as his breaths turned hoarse. Rin began to move his hips vigorously while moaning, "Ngh... ahh... I'm- gonna come!"

"Rin." Shima moaned his name loudly before he pulled him into a deep kiss. Shima gripped his hips tightly, blood covered Rin's arms and thighs. 'It'll be over soon, the end of it all, I want to stop it from happening...' Rin thought bleakly to himself, he felt like suffocating. Even so he felt himself come forcefully onto Shima's stomach.

Shima let out a small moan, his grip on Rin's hips shaking as he came inside him. "Nngh... ahh..." Rin felt his face heat up even more as he looked down at hima with uneven gasps. The pink haired male slowly blinked and smiled happily. "Rin, thank you."

Rin's eyes burned as he spoke in such a small voice, he felt himself begin to cry. "Don't say stuff like 'Thank you', I was happy to feel you, to hold you, I truly did want to be with you."

Shima let out a soft groan, his face warped while his body trembled everywhere now. "Shima!" Rin shouted, the smell of fresh blood filling his nostrils to the point where it was nauseating. Rin wanted to scream but he couldn't let out his voice without crying. "I love you Shima, more than anyone, always, more than anyone... anyone."

Shima coughed softly, "Neh, tell me, would you have been in a relationship with me before? I always thought about you... I fell for you, the son of Satan, yet you were always more human than anyone I knew. I liked texting you every night, and hearing your voice every day, and when you were my pet, i'll never forget how much I loved you."

"I always wanted to be with you, Shima."

A relieved smile crossed Shima's face, a smile from the bottom of his heart, a smile from someone who was truly happy. He exhaled painfully but his smile didn't fade. "Rin, thank you." His eyes closed and his body went limp.

'Never again... will I be able to talk to him. Never hear him say 'Okumura or Rin' again. I knew it, I was ready for it... I thought.' He held Shima's face and kissed him softly. "Good night, Shima."

* * *

**7 months later**

Life was slowly returning to what it had been, with the exception that Izumo had escaped her fate but didn't return to the school. She remained adamant about never being able to trust anyone again, but Rin knew he could never give up on her and knew he would one day see her again.

The Illuminati was still the school's biggest threat, and the battle against them always raged on. Their plans to resurrect Satan drew closer and everyone trained hard every day in preparation for the days that lay ahead. Training constantly kept Rin's mind off the events that transpired nearly a year prior and he was in full control of Fenrir. He'd even harnessed the power to transform to his wolf-familiar body at will, which came in handy a lot.

But most importantly... Rin would never forget that night...

The night that he had carried Shima's body through the woods, it was a long and tiring walk but he didn't stop until he made his way back to campus. The entire walk he kept looking down to see that Shima's was still breathing lightly. But when they got back no one thought he would survive, and some didn't seem to mind if he didn't.

Infact if it hadn't been for Yukio stepping up and personally caring for Shima he would have never lived, but he had fallen into a coma with no word on when or if he would ever wake back up. Rin made sure to visit the hospital every day, at first he was there constantly worrying and sleeping in a small chair beside the hospital bed, but as time passed his visits grew shorter, and Yukio refused to tell him if there was ever any progress being made.

Rin let out a low sigh, 'Why is that on my mind so much today?' He shook his head, his tail swaying softly behind him as he walked down the sidewalk towards his down, staring intently at the pavement as the sun beat down on his black hair. Sensing someone in front of him his head shot up, blue eyes widening as they met with caramel ones.

"Sh-Shima..." Rin choked out his name, Shima was in front of him, sitting cross legged in his dorm entrance.

"Yo." Shima spoke with a weak, small voice.

"Wh-Why... why are you here?" Rin didn't know if he should cry or tackle hug him.

"I missed your voice... so I came."

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this A LOT! It's been a long journey /phew/. I was really inspired at first to write a multi chap. Shima x Rin fic since I didn't see a lot of good ones floating around on this site. I had the idea for the ending in my head and thought 'that would be fun!' Hahah. **

**So yea, overall I had fun with this, I even had fun writing the few comedic chapters in the middle where they were going on dates and texting eachother, so cuuuuute! And I planned on the happy ending all along /evil laugh/ so I hope I was convincing and tricked everyone into thinking Shima was going to die, I could never kill him off though, I love him too much.**

**Bah anyways, I don't even know how many of you guys read this BUT if you are reading it, i'd like to say thank you for the reviews/ratings/private messages/favorite and likes, i've had so much love from this story that if I get a bit more love from this final chapter I may end up writing a sequel to this story... since I have ideas floating around for it already!  
**

**That means everyone better throw in a review to see more~  
**


End file.
